Down The Road From Home
by CrossTheDeadKnight
Summary: Join Ash as he travels around the world meeting new friends and rivals, a great journey awaits the young Trainer. Journeys from Kanto to Alola(I'll try) and a whole lot newer team and rivals as well as OC rivals.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

* * *

The world is filled with Pokemon and their Trainers, some decided to keep them as pets and some uses them to battle, and here our story begins.

A certain young man was sitting inside his room watching the television in the middle of the late night as his brain was in thoughts thinking about what to do tomorrow until a voice came.

"Ash! It's time for you to get to bed or you're going to be late tomorrow!" A woman's voice came as the young man, Ash looked at the doors direction.

Ash was a eleven year old boy who've dreamed about travelling the world and becoming the world's best trainer there is as he got from his seat to switch off the television.

"Alright, mom!" Ash yelled as he went to lie down on his bed.

"Who do I pick tomorrow? I can't wait." Ash thought as he fully drifted off to sleep.

Inside his dream, Ash could see a glittering gust of light with a unknown figure lurking around before looking at him.

"Are you it?" The figure asked the young boy who gazed back at it with pure confusion.

"What do you mean by it? And, who are you anyways!" Ash yelled towards the figure who turned its head to the side.

"You will know when you start your journey, great things awaits you on your adventure around the world." The Figure told him before drifting off into a deem light.

"We will meet one day during your journey young one, until down I'll see if you are it." The figure then disappeared into the unknowns.

"Wait! Come back and tell me what you mean!" Ash yelled, stretching out his hand to try and catch the figure though was futile as it drifted further and further until it was out of sight.

* * *

"Wait!" Ash jolted up from his bed to look around the room to see nothing before pondering about the dream.

"What was that dream all about anyways? Who was that figure and what does it mean by 'it'? Ash thought.

"Ash! Are you up yet!" Ash mom's voice yelled while Ash simply got off the bed.

"I'm awake, I'll come down in a while!" Ash yelled.

The young man took a change of clothes which consist of a blue T-shirt and a jacket alongside a long pants and belt while wearing his hat on top of his head as he gazed at the mirror giving his own reflection a smirk.

"Today is the day that I become a Trainer, and if I do I might just meet that thing in my dreams." He mumbled.

"Oh, well." He shrugged to walk down stairs.

Upon reaching the lower section of his house, Ash walked into his living from the stairs to see his mother laying down a couple of plates on the table before looking at him with a smile.

"Time to eat, dear." She chimed as Ash walked towards the table to sit down just as his mother came back.

"Today is the day you, Gary and Leaf become a Trainer, right?" She asked to confirm to which her son nods his head in affirmative.

"That's right and I'm going to be the best of them all!" Ash yelled with excitement making his mother laugh at his energetic behaviour.

"Of course you will, I know you can do it." She told him before remembering something that she had to do.

"Oh, by the way, Ash, your father send this over for you to use it." She said to her son while putting a average sized box on the table.

"Inside is several Special Ball made from all over the world, your father said that they can help you with your journey and to share with who you like." She explained before handing him a letter which Ash took before reading the contents inside.

Dear Ash,

I am sending this balls over to celebrate the day you become a Pokémon Trainer, inside contains several Special Poke Balls made from all over the world and I hope they would help you greatly on your journey to come and if you like, you can also share with your friend which I know you will.

Now, I'm eager to see you at the Pokémon League and to have a battle with you very soon so be sure to do your best and beat the challenges to come.

From,

Your Father Red

* * *

Ash smiled before folding the letter to keep it in his bag as he took a quick glance at the clock to notice the time.

"I'm going to be late if I don't hurry!" Ash yelled while putting on his bag before dashing out of the door, only to return to put the Special Balls into his bag before opening the house door.

"See you later, mom!" Ash yelled before running off.

Upon reaching the laboratory which was located on top of the highest hill in Pallet Town, he opened the door to enter as he could see two familiar faces already there waiting for him.

"You're the last on to reach here, Ash." Gary commented which caused Ash to scratch his head.

"My apologies, I got carried away by the time." Ash apologies to his friends.

The main door creaked opened to reveal Professor Oak also known as Gary's grandfather as the elderly man laid down a box with three Poke Balls before facing towards them with a smile.

"Good morning to you three, I'm sure you're all excited for this day." Professor Oak greeted with the three youngsters nodding their head.

"Good morning Professor/Gramps." Ash, Leaf and Gary greeted just then Professor Oak took a Poke Ball into his hand.

"First, let me introduce to you the Pokémon's you're going to be taking along with your journey through Kanto and possibly other regions." He started.

"First, we have the Fire type, Charmander." Professor Oak introduced while opening the Poke Ball to reveal the Lizard Pokémon.

Ash and the rest took time to admire the small orange lizard in front of them while Professor Oak decided to open it.

"Second, we have the Water type, Squirtle." The elderly Professor said with Squirtle coming out with a burst of light.

"Looks kind of cut doesn't it?" Leaf cooed happily while the two boys simply looked at each other and shrugs their shoulders.

Professor Oak soon took the last Poke Ball out of the box before opening it to reveal the content inside of it.

"Lastly, we have the Grass type, Bulbasaur." Professor Oak stated as the red device burst open to reveal the final starter Pokémon in the Kanto region.

The three Pokémon instantly aligned themselves in a row with three about to be Trainers admiring them.

* * *

"So, Ash, Gary and Leaf, which of this three starters would you guys like to take with you on your journey?" Professor Oak asked.

"I would like to pick mine but wouldn't it be nicer for a girl to go first?" Ash speak aloud which cause Gary to snicker a little.

"That's kind of true so, Leaf, why don't you pick your starter first?" Gary agreed with a smile while Leaf nodded her head.

The brown hair girl stood forward to stare at the three Pokémon and found them very cute but a certain Pokémon instantly came to her mind.

"Professor Oak, I've decided that I'll take Bulbasaur with me." Leaf voice with confirmation to which Professor Oak nodded his head.

"Wise choice, here's Bulbasaur's Poke Ball now take good care of it." The Professor commented while hand the young girl a Poke Ball as she recalled the Seed Pokémon.

"Now it's your turn boys." Leaf waved before sitting down on a coach, leaving the two boys to decide who they want to pick.

"I don't think we need any time to think Professor." Ash started.

"That's right, we've already decided who wanted to take right before coming all the way here." Gary finished.

The two boys walked up to their selected Pokémon with Ash in front of Charmander and Gary in front of Squirtle as both of them picked up their individual starters.

"Excellent choices, here's Charmander's and Squirtle's Poke Ball for each of you." Professor Oak happily handed each of them a Poke Ball for their individual starter Pokémon while they recalled it.

"Now, before you go there is something important I need to give to each of you." Professor Oak reminded before fishing out three red boxes from his pocket and to them was known as the Pokedex.

"Take these Pokedex with you as you go on your journey, it has records of Pokémon from Kanto to Kalos as well as some Poke Balls for you to catch Pokémon's with." The elderly Professor them before handing them the red box-like devices as well as several red balls which they take in return.

"Thank you, Professor Oak/Gramps." The three young Trainers told the elderly Professor who nodded happily.

"Of course, it's my pleasure and now be safe on your journey." Professor Oak replied as they turn to leave the room but before they could leave on their journey, Leaf decided to stop them.

"Wait just a minute!" She yelled with Ash and Gary stopping immediately in their tracks before turning back to see her.

"What's wrong? Is there something you need?" Gary asked curiously.

Meanwhile Leaf took of her bag and dug inside to take out two watch-like devices before shoving them in front of the two boys who got taken back by the action.

"What's this?" They asked in sync as Leaf looked at them with a smile.

"This is a Xtransceiver and it allows us to communicate with each other even when we are very far away from each other." Leaf explained with the two boys taking the gift from their friend before sliding it up their wrist.

"But I thought a Xtransceiver can only call up to one person?" Ash commented while looking at the device given to him and Gary by their female friend who simply gave a small grin.

"This are specially made in Kalos and different from normal they can call up to two people." Leaf explained with a smile.

Gary soon dug into his bag as he fished out two rolled up maps before handing them towards Ash and Leaf with a smile.

"I'm not sure how is this going to help but I borrowed another two maps of Kanto for you guys to take on your journey." Gary said sheepishly as his two friends took the map off his hands before putting it inside their bags.

"Don't sweat it, Gary, at least with this we don't have to worry about someone getting lost again." Ash reassured his friend while both of them smirked at Leaf, though looking pretty smart Leaf wasn't the best map reader there is in the world.

"Why are both of you looking at me like that?" She asked though knowing very well why they were staring at her.

"Who was the one that got us lost in the woods three years ago with the map in hand?" They reminded with Leaf pouting.

"It wasn't my fault that the geography class was hard." She protested.

The two watched as Ash pulled out a tray from a nearby table before unzipping his front pocket slot as he looked at them.

"Since you both gave me a gift, it's only fair that I return the favour so here." Ash said to them before pouring out several Special Balls out from his bag and onto the tray with them widening their eyes.

"Aren't those things expensive to make or get?" Leaf gasp while Ash simply nodded his head.

"That's right they ranged from Nest Ball, Dusk Ball, Heavy Ball, Quick Ball, Net Ball, Dive Ball, Timer Ball, Repeat Ball, Luxury Ball, Friend Ball, Heal Ball, Level Ball, Lure Ball, Moon Ball, Love Ball, Fast Ball." Ash named every ball there was on the table before looking at them with a gesture to pick.

"My dad send them over so I was thinking on sharing with you guys, after all it's only fair since you guys gave me something to help me on my journey too." Ash added to his statement while his two friends decided to look at the balls with Gary picking up a Repeat Ball.

"What does a Repeat Ball do anyways, Ash?" Gary questioned with Ash deciding to answer him with his own answer.

"A Repeat Ball works well on Pokemon that you've caught before, for example, catching two Nidoran's but different genders which will lead to Nidoking and Nidoqueen or an Eevee which evolves into several other Eeveelutions." Ash answered which fascinated Gary.

"Then what does a Fast Ball do?" Leaf asked, picking up the Special Ball made in Johto.

"A Fast Ball works well on fast Pokemon's such as a Beedrill or even a Raichu." Ash answered.

The two took a while to pick a Special Ball just as Gary took a Repeat Ball and Leaf with a Heal Ball while Ash kept the rest of the Special Balls in his bag before putting his back up behind himself as Professor Oak looked at them.

"With that, your journey is set to be in the outside world, I wish you the best in becoming the best Trainer there is and if there is anything that is wrong, give me a call and I'll help you in any way I can." The Kanto Professor told them as they nod their heads in affirmative.

"Will do!" They yelled while Ash decided to look at them before saying a line.

"How about we see each other off at the gates of Pallet Town?" Ash suggested while his two friend nodded their head before the three of them went out of the door.

* * *

As they reach the gates of Pallet Town near Route 1 the three Pallet Town Trainers faced each other with Gary extending out his hand.

"Let's give it our all in our journey." He said with Ash putting his hand in second.

"If there's anything wrong, let's give each other a call." Ash told them as Leaf put her hand last before looking at them.

"Don't you two do anything reckless you hear me? Be safe on your journey." She said with her friends nodding their heads.

"Let's do this!" They yelled in sync while raising their hands into the air before walking in separate directions, Ash walked towards the forest section, Gary walked towards the plain section and Leaf walked to the lake section as they disappeared from each other's sight, officially starting their journey.

Within the forest of Route 1, Ash sat on a rock to drink his water after hiking for nearly an hour before letting his Charmander out to join him for lunch before laying down a bowl of Pokémon food.

"Eat up, Charmander, we've still got a long way before we reach Viridian City." Ash told the Lizard Pokemon who nodded in response while Ash proceeded to look at the map to located where they were.

"It's only been an hour and I'm already starting to miss them." Ash mumbled before taking a bite off of his sandwich while still looking at the map.

After eating lunch the young Trainer cleaned the bowl before keeping everything else in his bag while looking at Charmander.

"Would you like to stay out with me for a while?" He asked as the Fire type started ran up next to him happily while they proceeded down the road to Viridian City.

Ash and Charmander soon stopped when they spotted a Pokemon which resembles a small brown bird with Ash fishing out his Pokedex to scan the Pokemon in front of him.

"Pidgey, the Small Bird Pokemon, Pidgey uses its sharp senses to detect enemy from nearby area though this Pokemon is very docile." The dexter told the young Trainer who turned to face his Charmander with one thing on his mind.

"Mind giving me a hand on catching this Pidgey, Charmander?" Ash requested, earning himself a strong muscle flex from Charmander who walked into the field.

The Normal and Flying type bird turned around to see Charmander who stood ready to fight as the Pidgey took flight ready for combat in case Charmander tried to attack with Ash ordering his first move.

"Charmander use Ember!" Charmander nodded before shooting out many tiny bits of fire at Pidgey who blew them away with a strong looking Gust attack before charging down upon Charmander with a Peck attack.

"Dodge that and use Scratch!" Charmander dodge to the side before charging at Pidgey with his claws ready to scratch it, but unfortunately for them, Pidgey once again took a quick flight into the air making Charmander miss the attack.

"Quick, while it's still soaring use Ember!" Ash ordered only for Charmander to execute his command as he opened his mouth to fire a barrage of tiny embers at Pidgey who simply flew side to side dodging everything that's being thrown at it.

The Tiny Bird Pokemon flapped its wings to execute a Gust attack which blew Charmander backwards as the Lizard Pokemon slide back to his Trainer who looked at him with concern in his eyes.

"Are you alright, Charmander?" Ash questioned, receiving a nod from his starter before observing the field to find any weaknesses he can use against Pidgey.

"Pidgey is fast and can fly while Charmander can't, what can I do to get it down?" Ash thought as Pidgey charged at Charmander with a Wing Attack which gave Ash the most brilliant yet reckless idea in the whole world.

"Take that Wing Attack and hang onto Pidgey!" Ash instructed, Charmander leaped into the air as Pidgey's wings made contact with his stomach only for Charmander to cease its movement not letting go anytime soon.

"Now, use Ember!" Ash ordered, while Pidgey was trying to shake Charmander off the Fire type starter shot a barrage of tiny embers at Pidgey who fell from the skies upon getting hit by said attack as it landed on the ground with burn in affect while Charmander rolled back to his Trainer.

"Go, Poke Ball!" Ash yelled throwing a Poke Ball at Pidgey who's head got hit by the capturing device as it got sucked into the ball before it dropped onto the ground.

The ball wiggled once which they simply stared at it, a second time to increase their pressure hoping for a successful capture and a third before signalling a capture as Ash went to grab the ball before holding Charmander in his arms.

"We did it, Charmander! We got our first Pokemon capture!" Ash cheered with Charmander doing the same as Ash tossed the Poke Ball into the air to call out their new friend who unfortunately still has a burn status in play.

"Here, Pidgey eat this Rawst Berry, it'll help you with your burn." Ash told his second Pokemon also known as his first capture ate the berry before looking back at its new Trainer who patted its head in affection.

"Pidgey, we're going to be friends and partners from here on out so let's do our best shall we?" Ash requested, receiving a positive cry from Pidgey who raised its hand in the air that looked like a salute.

"Let's see what moves you have." Ash muttered pulling out his Pokedex to scan Pidgey's status as the Pokedex showed as follow.

 **Name: Pidgey**

 **Ability: Keen Eye**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Known Moves: Wing Attack, Gust and Peck**

* * *

After scanning his new friend, Ash kept the Pokedex in his bag before looking at the road before them.

"Let's carry on shall we?" Ash said while recalling Charmander and Pidgey so that they can rest as he proceeded towards Viridian City.

While looking at the map while walking, Ash could hear a cry coming from the skies before looking up to see a huge rainbow phoenix-like Pokémon flying by their head which made him widen his eyes not believing the sight of the majestic creature flying even beyond the rainbow of Kanto.

"Is that a Pokémon?" Ash mumbled as a Rainbow Feather simply fell from the sky to his feet which Ash picked up to examine the item that the beautiful bird had just shed from its body as Ash simply watched at the unknown Pokémon flew by.

The boy quickly took out his Pokedex to trace the Pokémon's name hoping to find out what it is so that he would at least know its name.

"No Pokémon entry found, this Pokémon has no information in the databases of any kind." Dexter replied which mainly disappoint Ash as he watched the beautiful creature fly to parts unknown as he kept the Rainbow Feather into his bag for safe keeping, hoping to find someone in the near future to help him

At the gates of Viridian City, Ash was stopped in his tracks when an Officer Jenny put her hand in front of him before speaking.

"I'm sorry but may I see your identification?" She requested kindly as Ash simply pulled out his Pokedex for her to check, which she managed to confirm that he was just a starting Trainer before returning his Pokedex to him.

"I'm sorry for taking up your time, Ash, please be careful in town." Officer Jenny apologized, Ash took back his dexter before looking at the female officer with eyes of curiosity.

"What happened in Viridian City?" Ash voice with wonder as Officer Jenny looked at him to give him an answer as well as a warning.

"There's apparently been Pokémon thievery in Viridian City, and several Pokémon has already been stolen by far from the Pokémon Center for the pass three to four days now and we still haven't caught the culprit." The female officer told him as Ash nodded his head in a very understanding matter.

"We advice that if you're going to rest your Pokémon at the Pokémon Center, we kindly suggest you not to leave your Pokémon behind in case they too became a target of crime." Officer Jenny warned as Ash nodded his head.

"Thank you for the warning, Officer Jenny, I'll take that in mind." Ash replied politely before walking into town towards the Pokemon Center.

* * *

Upon reaching his destination, Ash could see many Trainers alongside their Pokemon inside the huge hospital meant for Pokemon before walking up to the counter to face a pink hair nurse or also known as Nurse Joy.

"Good evening, Nurse Joy but can you look after my Pokemon for me?" Ash asked as Nurse Joy laid down a tray with six slots before gesturing her hand.

"Of course, please leave them in the tray and I'll get them healed right away." She told the young Trainer from Pallet Town who simply put two Poke Balls into the tray as a Chansey came out to carry it away into the healing room.

While his Pokemon were healing, Ash walked over to the phone booth to call Professor Oak and after a moment of ringing a video of Professor Oak's face appeared alongside with Leaf's and Gary's who were already in a conversation.

"Hey there, Ash." Gary greeted as the other two finally noticed their forth member.

"Hey there, so I guess you guys are in Pewter City?" Ash asked, receiving a shook of negative from both Leaf and Gary.

"Not quite, I'm calling from my Xtransceiver." Leaf answered.

"I'm actually in Kiola City, west from Viridian City." Gary answered.

"I see, I'm in Viridian City." Ash replied.

"I see that you guys have already made your first capture, congratulations." Professor Oak congratulated the three young Trainers while they simply tilted their heads in confusion as the elderly Professor decided to explain.

"Ash's first capture was a Pidgey, Gary's first capture was an Eevee and Leaf's first capture was a Gloom." The Kanto Professor said while receiving three cheeky grins from the youngsters though one thing came to Ash's mind.

"By the way, Professor Oak I would like to ask you something." Ash started catching Professor Oak's attention as Ash carried on with his question.

"Have you seen a big beautiful bird-like Pokémon before?" Ash asked and obviously through his description of the mysterious Pokémon he saw, they all looked at him with confusion.

"Beautiful bird-like Pokémon?" Gary questioned.

"The only beautiful bird I know is a Togekiss." Leaf answered her friend who shook his head in disagreement.

"But that bird was more beautiful than a Togekiss!" Ash yelled in pure excitement, was he the only one that saw that phoenix-like Pokémon?

"I'm sorry Ash, but could you explain it more clearly? Like any distinctive features." Professor Oak requested for further details as this brought Ash to a long thinking moment before looking around the Pokemon center to see a image of it on the wall as he turned the computer around.

The wall consist of an image with four birds, one looks like a fire bird, the one beside it looks like a thunder bird and the one beneath the first one looked like a ice bird while finally the forth one looked like a phoenix-like bird as Ash pointed to it.

"That one, on the bottom right below the thunder bird, that's the one I saw!" Ash yelled towards the screen.

"I'm sorry Ash, but it seems that you must be seeing things, that Pokémon hasn't been seen in over three thousand years." Professor Oak denied the latter's fact about seeing the bird which as Ash simply put his head on the table in front of the computer.

"Is that so? But I remember seeing it with my eyes, was it really just a dream?" He mumbled though finally remembering the feather that the mysterious Pokémon dropped, but before he could say anything an explosion occurred above the Pokémon Center cutting the computer screen to black.

"What happened!" Ash yelled while walking around the now smoke filled room before three figure appeared before him with their Pokemon out for combat.

* * *

The smoke finally died out to reveal three man wearing a white uniform two male and one female that has a big red 'R' on it as their Pokemon stood out in front of them one was a small orange weasel, the second was a small black canine-like pokemon and the third was a purple snake.

Ash quickly fished out his Pokedex to scan the three Pokemon to collect their information before getting into any disadvantage in combat as he point it to the first one.

"Buizel, the Sea Weasel Pokemon, Buizel and cut through obstacles by spinning its tail and it dives through water to survey or watch for preys." Dexter described just as Ash turned to the second one.

"Poochyena, the Bite Pokemon, Poochyena has a very strong sense of smell and will chase foes until they are completely exhausted but if the foe is stronger than it is, Poochyena will run away." Dexter continued to describe while Ash finally turn to the final one.

"Ekans, the Snake Pokemon, Ekans can move stealthly around its surroundings and will prey on eggs that lives in Pidgey or Spearow nests and it will coil itself up to rest if it is not near a tree." The Dexter finished.

"Now, hand over your Pokemon and no one gets hurt." One of them threatened.

Ash could see several Trainers carrying out several Poke Balls out from the storage room as he ran into the recovery room to take his Poke Balls while being followed from behind by the three unknown people.

"Ekans, stop that brat with Wrap!" One of them ordered, as Ekans leaped forward towards Ash while the young Trainer simply shut his eye preparing for a painful hold but could feel nothing seconds later.

Opening his eyes, Ash could see another Trainer with an unknown big purple scorpion-like Pokémon as he turned towards Ash who got up slowly.

"If you're going to run kid, at least do it in a place where no one can see you." The Trainer scolded.

"Now, go get your Poke Balls, you can't do anything without them right?" He persists before turning back to the three people.

"You picked the wrong day to strike, Drapion use Night Slash." The Trainer ordered as the Pokémon now known as Drapion gave Ekans a hard slash with blades of darkness created from its pincers, knocking the Poison type snake back.

* * *

After three minutes, Ash returned with his Poke Balls as he decided to join the battle with the mysterious Trainer.

"Charmander, I choose you!" Ash called, summoning his starter Pokemon to the front line as the Lizard Pokemon appeared to try and intimidate them but to no avail.

"Buizel use Aqua Jet!" The one on the left ordered.

"Poochyena use Shadow Ball!" The third one ordered.

The two opposing Pokemon executed their commands as Buizel charged at Charmander with body surrounded in water meanwhile Poochyena fired a ball of shadow energy at Drapion, though Drapion simply scattered the Shadow Ball attack with its hand Ash put out his hand.

"Charmander use Ember below your own feet!" Ash ordered, as Charmander executed his command by blasting the floor below himself with his weakest Fire type attack to create a cloud of small smoke as Buizel went through it hitting nothing.

"Now use Scratch!" This made Buizel turn around before being slash in the face by Charmander's claw knocking it to the ground, impressing the Trainer beside him.

"You're good for a beginner." He remarked, earning himself a smile from Ash who looked back at the field.

"Charmander use Ember again!" Ash ordered.

Charmander gave a grin before launching his attack but what came out wasn't an ember attack but a average ball of fire which spread open to hit both Buizel and Poochyena giving them both a burn status by chance.

"That was Flame Burst." Ash heard the Trainer confirm the attack which gave Ash a big grin.

"Charmander use Flame Burst on Poochyena!" Ash yelled.

"Drapion use Cross Poison on Buizel." The Trainer ordered.

Charmander proceeded to fire another ball of fire at Poochyena while Drapion charged at Buizel with pincers glowing purple, the first to strike was Drapion who knocked Buizel next to Poochyena who landed on the ground before getting hit by the Flame Burst Attack knocking it out.

"We'll get you for this, brat!" One of the member yelled before all three ran off after recalling their Pokemon as the Trainer too recalled Drapion back into a Ultra Ball.

"Thanks for your help, my name's Ash." Ash thanked the Trainer who nodded his head.

"You're to be careful nowadays, I'm sure we'll meet again so I'll be leaving." The Trainer replied before walking out of the Pokémon Center and out of the city, leaving Ash to wonder who he was until he heard a siren going off with Officer Jenny appearing.

"Is everyone alright?" She asked, receiving a positive from the crowd inside the room as she turned to Ash.

"I heard from one of the local that you were fighting three thieves." She said as Ash nodded his head affirmatively.

"That's right but I wasn't alone, there was another Trainer with a Drapion with me though he went off." Ash replied the officer with what he knows as Officer Jenny nodded.

"Though the three thieves has a big red 'R' on their shirt at the chest area, you know anything about that officer?" Ash added which brought one thing to Officer Jenny's mind.

"That must be Team Rocket, they're a group of thieves that steals Pokémon and sells them for money." She explained which shocked Ash, he didn't know a region that is as peaceful as Kanto would have criminals all around.

"I thank you for defending the Pokemon Center on behalf of everyone." The police officer saluted with a smile before getting onto her bike.

"I'll be making a report for the rest of the city to look out for Team Rocket, you should probably be careful as well." Officer Jenny commented before riding off on her motorcycle.

Ash watched the night sky before recalling Charmander, he had a wonderful yet rough day, the happy thing was that he became a Trainer with his childhood friends and the rough thing was that he almost got robbed by a bunch of criminal.

The young Trainer yawned before walking towards the counter to get a bed to rest before moving along with his journey because his journey was just the beginning.

* * *

Another new story, I know that might be quite bad for a start but I hope to make it better and if you guys like it read and review if you like! I hope to read your comments on how i can make this better.

Otherwise,

PEACE!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

* * *

Inside a video call, just as Ash's screen was cut to black which worried the all of them about his safety since the explosion was rather loud.

"I hope Ash is alright." Leaf voice with worry as Gary started to speak.

"If I know Ash, he'll be alright. I mean he went through stuff harder than this and he has certainly gotten out of stuff scarier than this." Gary comforted while it visibly worked, Leaf nodded her head before looking back at her screen.

"I just wondered what happened at Viridian City." Gary questioned as Professor Oak sighed.

"I have no idea but I do hope Ash is alright, this is only his second day as a Trainer." The elderly Professor sighed.

Unknowingly to them that their friend made it out alive and is now doing well while they were talking, meanwhile…

* * *

"Pidgey use Peck!" Ash ordered.

The young Trainer was now having a battle in Viridian Forest the next morning against a Trainer named Rad who wanted to battle Trainers that uses a type advantage.

"Pinsir use Vice Grip!" The opposing Trainer ordered.

Pidgey immediately dove down upon Pinsir who was ready to nap its prey the time she got near him, the next second was for Pidgey to hit Pinsir on the head before being grip tight by the Stag Beetle Pokémon.

"That's it, Pinsir, don't let go!" Rad cheered while Ash had other plans in his mind.

"Pidgey use Gust to break free!" Ash yelled.

The Tiny Bird Pokémon immediately flapped her wings to send Pinsir away with a small gust of wind, knocking the Bug type to the ground before she landed on the ground with a few bruises around her body.

"Use Wing Attack!" The Normal and Flying type obeyed as she charged at Pinsir with her wings glowing, meanwhile Rad had his own plans.

"Hyper Beam!" Rad ordered as Pinsir proceeded to execute its Trainer's command and fired off a devastating purple beam at Pidgey who was flying towards it, Ash simply waved his hand while looking at the female bird.

"Turn a circle and strike it!" He yelled, Pidgey who was near hitting the beam turned a full circle making the Hyper Beam attack miss before striking Pinsir's body hard with her wings, knocking out the Stag Beetle Pokemon.

"Pinsir, no!" Rad yelled in concern for his Pokemon.

"Alright, Pidgey!" Ash cheered happily.

Both Rad and Ash recalled their Pokemon before taking out another Poke Ball.

"Kricketot, go!"

"Charmander, I choose you!"

Both Pokemon materialized on the field before receiving their individual command.

"Bug Bite!" Rad ordered.

"Use Scratch!" Ash yelled.

Kricketot leaped at Charmander who rushed at it with claws glowing white, the bug type Pokémon managed to overpower the fire type lizard as it bit down on Charmander's arm.

"Charmander!" Ash yelled.

"Char!" The Lizard Pokémon growled.

Ash who thought of a plan, grinned as he faced Charmander.

"Ember, at close range!" He ordered.

Charmander faced Kricketot who wasn't able to get away in time as he unleashed a wave of small flames at the Cricket Pokemon who flew back to its Trainer.

"Kricketot, you alright?" Rad asked in concern, receiving a nod for an answer.

"Alright than use Uproar!" Rad ordered.

Kricketot gathered all of its might before yelling in a deafening volume knocking Charmander back as Ash waved his hand.

"Flame Burst, finish it!"

Charmander swing his tail to fire off small bits of flame, which knocks Kricketot further back upon impact.

"Bug Bite!"

"Scratch!"

Kricketot leaped at Charmander who rushed at the bug type before trading blows, though the one to fall wasn't Charmander but Kricketot.

"Kricketot, no!" The Cricket Pokemon's Trainer yelled.

* * *

Charmander ran back to Ash, receiving a rub on the head filled with affection as the fire type cooed at the treatment.

"That was a fun battle, Rad." Ash told the opposing Trainer while extending his hand.

"You too gave me a great battle, thanks." Rad replied while shaking his hand.

Ash soon sat down on the patch of grass before facing the Trainer next to him.

"Why do you insist on fighting Trainers who has an advantage over you?" Ash voice with curiosity.

"I wanted to try and beat Pokémon who has a type advantage so I can counter them in the future, I guess it's harder than I thought." Rad sighed.

The two of them watched as Kricketot and Charmander was playing around right as Ash turn to Rad.

"You know, having advantage all the time doesn't mean you'll win." Ash said.

"Sometimes, even strategies comes into play be it on a small Pokémon or big ones, at least that's what one of my friends told me." He added.

Thinking back when they were young, Gary had the most experience in battling while Ash had the most knowledge on Pokémon evolutions no matter what they were, meanwhile Leaf always has the best knowledge for Pokémon capture and medications.

"Really? Then your friend must be a great Trainer." Rad cracked a small grin.

"Yeah, he is, although speaking about him… I wonder where they are now." Ash mumbled.

* * *

The duo soon heard something coming from the bushes, as a small worm-like Pokemon came out.

"That's a Weedle, isn't it?" Rad asked.

"Weedle, the Hairy Bug Pokémon, Weedle can inject strong toxin into its enemies as a form of retaliation." Dexter explained.

Ash turned his head to the Trainer next to him before gesturing him to fight said Pokemon.

"Why don't you try and catch that Weedle? Beedrill's are Pokémon well known for their speed." Ash suggested.

Rad who seemed nervous, looked at Kricketot who stood ready for battle but not before being noticed by Weedle.

"Kricketot, Bug Bite!"

The Cricket Pokemon immediately went for the offensive as it charged at Weedle who shot out a string of white thread, tying up its enemy.

But what was more weird was that, instead of fighting back, Weedle ran off back into the woods not to be seen making Rad feel dejected.

"I can't believe it, I couldn't even beat a Weedle. This is so embarrassing." He let out a depressing sigh.

"Give it a break, Rad, though you could have used Uproar first before Bug Bite." Ash pointed out.

"Really? How come I've never thought of that?" Rad commented on his own mistake.

Kricketot who finally managed to break loose of the String Shot, walked back to its Trainer before sighing sadly.

"I'm sorry Kricketot." He apologized.

"How come you didn't battle it, Ash? Weren't you thinking of catching that Weedle?" Rad questioned, making Ash shake his head.

"Nope, I was actually planning on coming to Viridian Forest to trainer my Pokémon not to capture anything." Ash replied.

Right after finishing his sentence, the nearby bushes and trees started to rustling harshly. Ash who peeked his head in to see what was going on, ended up seeing multiple pairs of red eyes.

"Rad?" Ash started.

"What?" He asked dumbfounded.

Ash took a few steps back before looking at Charmander and then towards Rad with a look on his face.

"RUN!" Ash yelled.

Multiple yellow bees started to rush out of the forest at high speed, whist the two Trainers started to run or their lives.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Rad yelled. While Ash simply took out his Pokedex.

"Beedrill, the Poison Bee Pokemon, Beedrill's are very territorial and will do absolutely anything to chase an intruder away from its home." Dexter described.

Meanwhile the two Trainers were still running for their lives.

"Do you think they could be mad because we tried to catch that Weedle!?" Rad yelled in desperation.

"Could be!" Ash yelled back.

"Do you have any place we can hide?" Ash asked.

Rad soon ran in a different direction while being followed by Ash who was being followed by a whole swarm of bees.

"I have a cottage nearby, maybe we can hide in there!" Rad yelled.

* * *

After running for three minutes they reached a small cottage before hiding inside from the swarm of Beedrills.

"I think we're safe for now." Ash panted hard.

"Yeah… but what do… we do now? We're completely surrounded by Beedrills." Rad said between breaths.

Ash took a peek out the window to see a huge swarm of Beedrills outside the cottage, everything was yellow until Charmander pointed out.

"Char, mander!" The little orange lizard pointed at one certain Beedrill.

Ash and Rad took a closer look and indeed that Beedrill was different, the rest were yellow in colour with black stripes while that certain Beedrill had a completely black coloured body.

"Why's that Beedrill black in colour?" Rad asked.

"No idea, though it looks like it's the leader of the Beedrills." Ash replied.

"What are we going to do? We can't just go out and say 'We're here to challenge you.'." Rad voice with a bit of fear.

Ash looked at his Poke Ball before looking at Rad with a big grin.

"We're going to face the strongest Beedrill out there." Ash suggested.

"You're crazy?!" Rad yelled.

"Look, if we're going to get out of here alive without any holes, we have to prove that we're stronger than them by beating their strongest member." Ash explained.

"Unless you have any other better ideas?" He added.

Rad sighed having given up, as he looked at Kricketot before looking at the door.

"I hope your plan works." Rad gave in.

"Alright, get ready, on 3." Ash point three fingers.

"2."

"1."

Ash opened the door at the mark of 1 as they step out of the cottage, only to be surrounded by the swarm.

But before they could attack, the black Beedrill flew in front of the swarm before raising its hand.

"Bee!" It yelled, making the rest step back.

"Do you think it wants a challenge instead?" Rad asked.

"I wish I speak Pokemon, but I don't." Ash retorted.

The black Beedrill glanced at Ash before pointing out its stinger signalling some sort of sign that he doesn't understand at all.

"Are you saying you want to fight me?" Ash asked.

Beedrill's only reply was for itself to move to another part of the ring as Ash took out a Poke Ball.

* * *

"Pidgey, I choose you!" Ash called.

The Tiny Bird Pokémon appeared with a cry while taking flight, as she stared at Beedrill who stared back.

The battle started when Beedrill charged at Pidgey with stinger glowing purple which is known to Ash as a Poison Jab attack.

"Dodge it and use Gust!" He instructed.

Pidgey barely moved out of the way in time for the first strike before being knock from the sky by the second strike without being given anytime to cast her Gust attack.

"Damn, Beedrill's fast." Ash thought.

"Change of plans Pidgey, use Wing Attack!" Ash yelled.

Pidgey nodded her head before charging at Beedrill with wings glowing white hitting the Poison Bee Pokémon a few times but dealing as much as nothing at all.

"You're kidding!" Ash yelled in shock.

Beedrill retaliated by sending Pidgey to the ground with stinger glowing white.

"Pidgey!" Ash yelled.

"Pidg!" Pidgey called out before taking flight again.

"So, Beedrill knows Brick Break and Poison Jab." Ash thought out its attacks.

Beedrill giving no time to rest, charged at Pidgey with hands and feet glowing in a avian light.

"That's Aerial Ace, get away from there, Pidgey!" Ash called out.

Pidgey who tried her best to dodge all of her opponents attack to no avail as she got hit multiple times before being send to the ground.

The Normal and Flying type soon struggled to get up from the ground, as Beedrill drew in closer with stinger glowing white.

"Pidgey! You've got to move, I know you can!" Ash yelled desperation.

Pidgey's eyes widen in determination and desperation, before being shrouded in a shining blue light and while being coated. Several blades of wind shot out from within the light, knocking Beedrill back a few feet before shattering revealing the new Pidgey.

"GEOTTO!" The newly evolved Pidgey yelled.

"Pidgeotto, the Bird Pokemon and the evolved form of Pidgey, Pidgeotto has an excellent vision which helps it catch prey and while being an average size, Pidgeotto has a great flying capability. Being able to carry its prey several miles in the air." Dexter described upon being fished out of Ash's pocket.

"And it seems like you've learned a new move, use Air Slash again!" Ash yelled.

Pidgeotto's wing took up a glow before firing off several blades of wind at Beedrill who flew out of the way to prevent getting hit. Not until being confronted by Pidgeotto who swatted it from the sky with a fierce Wing Attack.

"Pidgeotto's fast. It's so fast that it's speed matches Beedrill's." Rad said in awe.

"Pidgeotto, use Peck!" Ash raised a fist.

The newly evolved Pidgey charged at Beedrill with great speed as the Poison Bee Pokémon did the same with a Poison Jab attack. And right after trading blows, the two Pokémon resume flying around in the air, trading even more blows.

"End this with Gust!" Ash ordered.

With a fierce determination to win, Pidgeotto flapped her wings hard to create a small hurricane knocking Beedrill out from the sky and onto the ground unable to get up.

"PIDGEOTTO!" Pidgeotto scream at her victory, silencing every Beedrill in the area.

"You did it, Pidgeotto!" Ash cheered before running to her.

* * *

The two snuggled together as Beedrill got back up from the ground, surprising the two before charging at them once more. And as Beedrill charged ahead, Ash turned around to shield Pidgeotto who wasn't ready for a counter attack.

Embracing for the pain to come, Ash felt a poke on his belt as a sound of capturing came with a bright light once her turned around. Confused of what happened, Ash took the Poke Ball from his belt as it ticked to signal a successful capture.

"Okay… What in the world just happened?" Ash raised an eyebrow.

"Pidgeo… tto…" Pidgeotto asked in the same dumbfounded tone.

"I think Beedrill just let itself get captured by you, Ash." Rad answered.

Ash took a closer look at the Poke Ball before smiling.

"Welcome to the team, Beedrill." Ash voice with a smoothing tone.

Ash raised his head, remembering what the type was for the first gym in Kanto.

"I just realised." Ash started, catching Rad's, Kricketot's and Pidgeotto's attention.

"I HAVE NO TYPE TO GO AGAINST ROCK!" Ash yelled in worry.

And it was very true, Fire was never good against Rock neither was Flying nor Bug types. He would surely be crushed if he was to go to Pewter City to get a Gym Battle underway.

"The what about teaching, your Pokemon a few steel, fighting, grass, ground or water type moves?" Rad suggested.

"I know Beedrill has Brick Break, but neither Pidgeotto nor Charmander knows any moves strong against Rock." Ash retorted silently.

After the rough experience and a night at Rad's cottage, Ash bit the Trainer farewell before parting in his own direction the next day towards Pewter City.

* * *

Ash was now on the road towards Pewter City, the city where he would have his first every Gym Battle and with Charmander beside him they continued to march on towards the gate of the city until a voice came from behind them.

"Ash?" A familiar voice asked.

"Hmm?" Ash hummed in question before turning around to see Leaf, facing him with a shocked and happy face.

"You're safe!" She yelled in excitement before giving him a friendly hug, one which he returns.

"Am I not suppose to be fine?" He asked jokingly, earning a deathly glare from Leaf.

"Do you even realise how worried we were when you got cut from that call!" She scolded while looking as angry as an angry Ursaring.

Ash simply gulped loudly, fearing for his life and thinking of what to say next as he raise his hands in front of himself defensively.

"Alright, I'm sorry but I'm fine now." He reassured with an apology.

"Actually to be honest… I was in a lot of trouble if it wasn't for a certain Trainer who helped me out." Ash scratched his head.

Leaf pulled back looking very confused, before tilting her head.

"Who?" This earned her a shrug from Ash who shook his head.

"I don't and didn't ask for his name." He answered.

"But his Drapion was crazily strong! It took out two Pokémon with a single hit!" Ash yelled in excitement.

Leaf was about to continue asking questions but was stopped when a whole lot of loud cheers came from within the city, causing the two to go off running in said direction.

* * *

Ash and Leaf reached their destination to see a whole entire crowd surrounding two people, one which Ash recognised as Drapion's Trainer though he was beside another man with purple hair, wearing a dark blue shirt overlapped by a red and black jacket, and he too was wearing a green long pants with a pair of purple slippers.

"Is that?" Leaf started, squeezing through the crowds to have a better look.

Ash quickly lifted Charmander as he followed Leaf through the crowd to have a better view of the two people who was surrounded by an entire crowd from town. Ash soon arrived beside Leaf who had stars in her eyes.

"That's Riel!" She yelled in pure excitement.

"Who's Riel?" Ash voice with question.

"Riel's a strong Trainer, his the first ever Trainer to beat the five region's Champion excluding Kalos!" Leaf chimed brightly.

The Trainer next to Riel grinned as he faced towards his friend who simply glance at the crowd.

"Even a little girl knows your name, Riel." The Trainer told his friend who seem to be ignoring his statement.

"So what? Does it matter?" Riel scoffed.

The crowd started to move away as Leaf and Ash remained behind with the Trainer approaching the young boy.

"I see we meet again, Ash." He greeted before gesturing to himself.

"I'm sorry for not introducing myself back in Viridian City, my name is Night." Night gave his late introduction.

"Nice to meet you and thanks for helping me back in Viridian City." Ash greeted before gesturing to Leaf.

"And this is my friend, Leaf." He introduced.

Night bowed slightly as he looked at the two young Trainers.

"Nice to meet you both, and please meet my friend, Riel." Night introduced.

Riel simply averted his attention to the two young Trainers before closing his eyes.

"Mr. Riel, may I request for a battle against you?" Ash challenged.

"No, and that's my answer for every request." Riel said sternly.

Ash and Leaf had a confused look on their face as Night faced them with a reassuring smile.

"Please don't mind Riel's attitude, he just simply lost motivation to battle anymore." Night voice with apology in Riel's stead.

"No, it's fine." Ash waved off.

"Even if Riel doesn't battle you, why don't I challenge you instead?" Night offered.

"You can battle him, I'll be taking my leave." Riel stated, but before he could leave the area. Night grabbed hold of his shoulder.

"You, my friend, is going to stay and watch the battle." Night retorted, causing Riel to sight loudly.

Leaf alongside Riel watched as their friend took their places on the battlefield, meanwhile a passerby decided to become the referee.

* * *

"The battle between Trainer Night and Trainer Ash will now begin! Each Trainer is allowed one Pokémon and the battle will be over when either Pokémon is unable to continue!" He yelled.

"Please present your Pokémon!" He requested.

"Charmander, I choose you!" Ash called.

"If you please." Night said.

Ash's Poke Ball cracked open to reveal his starter Pokemon but in front of Charmander was a sword-like Pokemon behind a golden shield, which Leaf directed her Pokedex at it.

"Aegislash, the Royal Sword Pokemon and the final evolve form of Honedge, Aegislash has the ability to detect a person's leadership skills and legend has it that whoever's leadership Aegislash recognises are destined to become kings." Leaf's Dexter described aloud.

"Aegislash vs Charmander, begin!" The referee yelled.

"Charmander, use Flame Burst!" Ash ordered.

Charmander swung his tail to fire off bits of fire at Aegislash who simply took the attack though looking very fine.

"What?!" Ash yelled.

"Aegislash, use Night Slash." Night ordered.

Aegislash shot the sword out of the shield as it grip the shield handle with its sash before charging at Charmander with a sword of darkness radiating from its head.

"Charmander, dodge it!" Ash yelled out.

The order could not be executed as Aegislash slashed the Lizard Pokemon across the chest knocking him back to Ash, injured hard.

"Charmander!" Ash yelled.

The Fire type Pokemon got back up as he stare at Aegislash determinedly before receiving another command.

"Scratch, go!" Ash yelled.

Charmander rushed at Aegislash who stood there only for Charmander to pass through it shocking the duo.

"Sacred Sword."

Aegislash simply turned around swiftly before slashing Charmander on the back hard, sending him to the ground.

"Charmander, no!" Ash yelled in concern.

"Think it's over?" Leaf mumbled, only for Riel to answer her.

"No, something is about to happen." He answered.

Charmander stood back up before glowing in a shining veil of blue light, the light grew slightly larger in size before breaking apart revealing the evolved Charmander.

"CHARMELEON!" He roared.

"Charmeleon, the Flame Pokemon and the evolved form of Charmander, Strong battle or opponents excites Charmeleon's and when it is excited, Charmeleon's tail will spout out a different flame to torch its surroundings." Ash's Dexter reads out.

"And you've even learn a few new moves, Shadow Claw!" Ash yelled.

Charmeleon's claw extended with a ghostly aura before rushing towards Aegislash.

"King's Shield, go." Night ordered.

Aegislash's sword flew back behind the shield before extending out a large blue rectangular barrier, rebounding Charmeleon who flew back to the floor.

"Flamethrower!" Ash ordered.

Again on the offense, Charmeleon fired off a torrent of hot flames which engulfed Aegislash who simply swings its sword in circle to extinguish the flames.

"No way!" Ash yelled.

"Sacred Sword, end it." Night instructed.

With one swift movement, Aegislash slashed Charmeleon across the body as he fell backwards unconscious with swirl for eyes.

"Charmeleon is unable to battle, Aegislash wins! So the winner is Night!" The referee yelled.

* * *

Ash ran towards Charmeleon as he helped his starter to his feet.

"Char." Charmeleon apologized.

"It's fine buddy, they are strong after all so that means all we need to do is train even harder!" Ash reassured.

Night walked towards Ash and Charmeleon alongside his Aegislash as Riel walked to him and Leaf to Ash.

"That was a fine battle, Ash." Night commented.

"Thanks, although we still have a long way to go." Ash thanked.

"I'm sure you'll make a great Trainer down the road. And when you do, I'll try and get Riel to battle you." Night told the boy who nodded his head.

"Then we'll be taking our leave first, we shall meet again." Night big his farewell, before moving off with Riel.

As the two Trainer left, Leaf looked at Ash who was looking at Charmeleon.

"Let's do our best at the Pewter City Gym, Charmeleon and we're going to win it!" He yelled

"Char!" Charmeleon yelled in agreement.

"Your passions are just as hot as fire aren't they?" Leaf teased.

Ash and Charmeleon simply cracked a cheeky grin before facing towards the Gym.

* * *

That's it for this chapter, next chapter will the first Gym Battle for Ash and his team. Read and review if you wish to do so, if you like this story please let me know if not if you don't like this story then I don't know…

Otherwise,

PEACE!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

* * *

The next morning, Ash raced towards the Pewter City gym while being followed by Leaf. Ash soon stepped through the sliding doors of the gym to see a tanned man wearing a orange shirt overlapped by a green coat alongside a brown long pants as he smiled at Ash.

"Are you perhaps a challenger, young man?" He asked, Ash nodded in reply.

"That's right and my name's Ash Ketchum, I'm here to challenge the Pewter City Gym Leader!" Ash requested with an introduction as the Man grinned.

"Very as the Pewter City Gym Leader, I, Brock will accept your challenge." Brock accepted, he then turn his sight to Leaf who was sitting at the sideline.

"Are perhaps?" Leaf shook her head, responding her disinterest in battling.

Ash and Brock walked into the field at their individual trainer boxes as a referee took his place between the fields while raising his flags.

"The Gym Battle between Gym Leader Brock and Challenger Ash will now begin, each Trainer is allowed three Pokémon and the battle will be over when one side is unable to continue. If that's clear, present your Pokémon!" The referee yelled.

"Very well, Geodude, let's go!" Brock called.

"We're not losing today, Pidgeotto, I choose you!" Ash yelled.

Coming out from Brock's Poke Ball was the his Geodude who punched its fist together while in front of said was Ash's Pidgeotto who flew above the field as the referee raised his flags.

"Geodude vs Pidgeotto, begin!"

"You've must have some strategy if you're sending a flying type against my rock types, Geodude, use Rock Tomb!" Brock yelled.

Geodude punched its fist together to summon three huge rocks before hurling them towards Pidgeotto as Ash let out his hand.

"Whirlwind, blow them back!"

Pidgeotto flapped her wings to create a huge whirlwind which blew the Rock Tomb back towards Geodude who ended up locking itself inside of its own attack as Ash decided to make another move.

"Wing Attack!"

As Pidgeotto zeroed in on Geodude who was still encased in its own Rock Tomb attack, Brock smirked as he faced his trusted rock type.

"Gyro Ball!"

The Rock Tomb started to shook violently as Geodude spun out from said confinement before ramming into Pidgeotto who flew back to Ash and hit the wall making Ash turn around to face his Pokémon.

"Pidgeotto!" Ash yelled.

Pidgeotto upon hearing her Trainer's worry flew back into the air as Ash looked at her.

"If you're alright use Wing Attack!"

The Bird Pokemon did a summersault before charging towards Geodude but her wings didn't glow in a white veil but was instead encased in metal as she slammed into Geodude who rolled back to Brock, shocking said Gym Leader.

"Impressive, so your Pidgeotto came prepared with Steel Wing." Brock commented.

"But we're not beaten yet, use Stone Edge!" The Pewter City Gym Leader ordered.

Geodude grinned as it slammed the ground with its fist causing pillars of rocks to march towards Pidgeotto who had a hard time dodging said attack as she got struck by one of them before falling from the skies.

"Pidgeotto!" Ash yelled.

By the judge of Pidgeotto's face the Bird Pokemon was clearly not looking so well after receiving a super effective attack as Ash took out her Poke Ball.

* * *

"Pidgeotto, return and take a rest." Ash recalled.

"Beedrill, I choose you!" Ash called.

As Pidgeotto returned to her Poke Ball, Beedrill took her place as it flew above the fields of battle.

"Geodude vs Beedrill, begin!"

"Beedrill, use Brick Break!"

The Poison Bee Pokemon charged swiftly at Geodude who guarded itself from Beedrill's attack with its own hands as Brock decided to bring in a counter measure.

"Gyro Ball!" Brock ordered.

Geodude's hand erupted in energy as it spun a full circle forcing Beedrill to withdraw from its attack on the Rock Pokemon as Ash put out his hand.

"Beedrill, while it's still recovering from that earlier attack, use Aerial Ace!"

Beedrill nodded as it charged at Geodude who was still stabilising itself from that earlier barrage of Brick Break was knocked back onto the ground unconscious by Beedrill who flew back to Ash.

"Geodude is unable to battle, Beedrill wins!" The referee announced.

Brock fished out Geodude's Poke Ball to recall the rock type Pokémon as he turn to meet Ash in the eye.

"Quite the fascinating Pokemon's you have, Ash." Brock complimented.

* * *

"But I'm afraid the fight is just the beginning!" He added while tossing a Poke Ball to summon a huge grey dinosaur-like Pokémon with a sharp drill on the tip of its nose as it gave a roar.

"RHYDON!" Ash fished out his Pokedex.

"Rhydon, the Drill Pokémon and the evolved form of Rhyhorn, Rhydon is able to knock down building with a swing of its tail and its drill is said to drill through diamonds." Dexter explained.

Ash kept his red device before looking at Brock's Rhydon, it indeed did look very strong as the referee raised his flags.

"Rhydon vs Beedrill, begin!"

"Rhydon, use Stone Edge!" Brock ordered.

"Rhy!" Rhydon roared as it stomped the floor causing pillars of rocks to march towards Beedrill who flew around to dodge the dangerous rock type attack while receiving a command.

"Double Team!"

Beedrill split into multiple images of itself making the super effective attack miss its mark as it reappeared to hit Rhydon with a powerful Brick Break attack, knocking the Drill Pokémon backwards stumbling due to its size.

"Rhydon, use Smack Down!"

Rhydon formed a orange orb in its hand before throwing it towards Beedrill who got hit by said attack before falling to the floor injured as Ash looked at his Pokémon.

"Quick use Poison Jab!"

"Hammer Arm!"

Both Beedrill and Rhydon charged at each other with their individual attack as a explosion took place after they clashed making everyone worried of who won, as the cloud dispersed Beedrill was lying on the ground knocked out.

"Beedrill is unable to battle, Rhydon wins!" The referee declared.

* * *

Ash recalled Beedrill back to its Poke Ball as he took out Pidgeotto's Poke Ball as he tossed it to summon the Bird Pokémon who flew in front of Rhydon.

"Rhydon vs Pidgeotto, begin!"

"Rhydon, use Stone Edge!" Brock ordered.

Rhydon stomped its feet on the ground causing pillars of rocks to march towards Pidgeotto who was still flying in the air as Ash waved his hand.

"Quick use Quick Attack, dodge it!" Ash yelled.

Pidgeotto got surrounded with a white veil as she flew around the air with high speed dodging the super effective attack before ramming into Rhydon who barely took any damage as Ash glance closer.

"Use Steel Wing, aim for its horn!" Ash ordered.

"Finish it with Horn Drill!" Brock yelled.

Pidgeotto's wing turned to steel as she charged at Rhydon who's horn was spinning in a rapid succession, the two Pokémon clashed as Pidgeotto immediately fell from the sky unconscious with Rhydon toppling backwards too unconscious.

"Both Pokémon are unable to battle!" The referee declared.

Brock recalled the Drill Pokémon before facing Ash who recalled Pidgeotto with a word of praise.

"You're not bad at all, being able to defeat me with two Pokémon who are both at a disadvantage." Brock complimented as Ash pulled out his last Poke Ball.

"Thanks but they're not the only ones, Charmeleon, I choose you!" Ash responded.

Coming out from his final Poke Ball was his starter Pokémon who let out a battle roar while breathing a Flamethrower attack.

"A Charmeleon I see, very well the I'll go with my ace!" Brock commented.

Brock's Poke Ball flew in the air before bursting open to reveal a powerful looking Onix who landed on the ground hard as it glanced down upon Charmeleon who stared back as the referee raised his flags.

* * *

"Onix vs Charmeleon, begin!"

"Onix, use bind!"

Onix despite its big size, leaped forward to wrap Charmeleon in a squeezing bind as the Flame Pokémon had a hard time breaking free.

"Charmeleon, use Flamethrower!"

Charmeleon opened his mouth to blast a torrent of hot flames at Onix's face forcing the Rock Snake Pokémon backwards as Ash waved his hand.

"Shadow Claw, go!"

"Meleon!" Charmeleon roared before giving Onix three hard slashes before leaping backwards as Brock grinned.

"Dig!"

Onix leaped a into the air before crashing into the ground burrowing into the earth as Charmeleon and Ash started to look around nervously of where the Rock Snake Pokémon would come out from.

"Watch yourself, Charmeleon, we don't know where Onix will come out from." Charmeleon nodded at Ash's word.

The ground shook violently as Onix burst out from the ground before smacking Charmeleon into the air as it slammed the Flame Pokemon onto the ground hard before going back in front of Brock.

"Charmeleon!" Ash yelled.

"That Onix sure is tought." Ash thought as he stared at the Rock Snake Pokémon who was still looking strong.

"Onix, use Dig and finish it!" Brock ordered

Onix roared before diving back into the concrete earth as Ash looked at Charmeleon who slowly stood back up as their eyes met.

"You know what I'm thinking right, Charmeleon?" Ash asked as Charmeleon smirked.

"Alright, we only got one try! Use Shadow Claw!" Ash ordered.

Charmeleon created a claw of shadow as he closed his eyes before slamming into the earth causing an explosion to appear as Onix emerged from the ground flying back to Brock as Ash grinned.

"Charmeleon, finish this with Flamethrower!"

"Char!" Charmeleon roared as he fired a stream of flames which collided with Onix's body knocking down the Rock Snake Pokemon who fell unconscious to said attack as the referee raised his flags.

"Onix is unable to battle, Charmeleon wins! Since the Gym Leader has ran out of usable Pokemon, the winner is Ash Ketchum!" He declared.

* * *

Hearing the news, Ash ran to hug Charmeleon who hugged him back with happiness as they snuggled together.

"We did it/Char!" Both Trainer and Pokémon yelled.

Brock and Leaf walked up to the victors of the Gym Battle as Brock handed something from his pocket to Ash which was known to him as a Gym Badge.

"Congratulations, Ash. Please take this Gym Badge as prove of your victory in my gym." Brock congratulated as Ash took the badge off of his hand with a smile paste across his face.

"Thanks, though my Pokémon deserves the credit. After all, they're the ones fighting not me." Ash responded as Brock snickered.

This turned their attention to Leaf who was still looking at them with Ash staring at her.

"You're not going to have a Gym Battle?" Leaf shook her head at the question once again.

"No thanks, I'm not interest in Gym Battles but rather Brock?" Leaf responded as Brock turn to her with a raised eyebrow.

"Do you happen to know of any Pokémon Contest ground around the area?" Leaf asked as Brock was in thoughts before coming up with a direct answer.

"Well there is and it's located in Volent City north of Pewter City, I wish you luck if you're participating." Brock told the brunette who nodded her head.

"I see, thank you very much Brock." Leaf thanked.

* * *

Moments after Ash's first Gym Battle, both Trainers parted ways as Ash headed for Mt. Moon which was past Route 3 as he could hear an explosion coming from the cave and a bunch of Zubat's flying by making Ash cover his own face to avoid any severe damage from the Bat Pokémon.

Ash ran towards the cave to see what was going on but could see nothing other than a bunch of stones around the cave, but upon hearing a few footsteps Ash decided to hide behind a huge rock only to see the same attire back at Viridian City and her was pretty sure that Officer jenny called them Team Rocket.

"Have you found it yet?" One of them asked as the other three shook their heads in negative.

"None, I wonder why would the boss want a few mere Moon Stones for." The other commented questionably, making the other glare at him.

"Questions are for when we get back to base, now go and find those damn stones!" He yelled making the other two run off in different directions.

As they ran out of sight, Ash stepped out of hiding wondering why would Team Rocket's boss wants a Moon Stone and besides a Moon Stone is exceptionally hard to find as he looked around the cave seeing all the damaged on the wall.

"This must be their doing but why would they want a few Moon Stones?" Ash mumbled to himself as he could hear footsteps behind him.

"Are you perhaps a Trainer, young man?" Ash turned around to see a person wearing a white coat as he smiled sheepishly making Ash nod his head.

"I am and you are?" Ash asked.

"My apologies young man, my name's Seymour and I'm a Professor researching in Mt. Moon." Seymour introduced while extending his hand.

"My name's Ash Ketchum, nice to meet you Seymour." Ash introduced while shaking his hand.

Both Ash and Seymour wondered around the cave of Mt. Moon in search for Team Rocket as Ash looked at him.

"I was wondering, Mr. Seymour." Ash started, catching the scientist's attention.

"If the Moon Stones are so rare, why are those weird people talking like the Moon Stones are so common?" Ash asked, hoping to get an answer from Seymour who sighed in response before waving his hand.

"There was a Moon Stone shower yesterday and it broke into many pieces within Mt. Moon, so those goons invaded this secluded mountain just to take the Moon Stones for themselves." Seymour explained.

Ash tilted his head in confusion, he don't recall there being a Moon Stone shower yesterday night during his stay at Pewter City as Seymour chuckled.

"Even if there was a shower, you wouldn't be able to see it from outside of Mt. Moon Ash. If we manage to get to where the Moon Stones are then I'll explain why." He added, Ash nodded in understanding as the two of them went off.

"Where do you think they'll be? Mr. Seymour?" Ash asked.

"If my guess is right and on point, I'd dare say that they're at the central part of Mt. Moon." Seymour replied with pure confidence.

"Right, then let's get there as fast as we can!" Ash yelled.

* * *

Ash and Seymour rushed towards the central part of Mt. Moon but only midway towards said location, the two could see a few Pokémon's running from that area that they were going as Ash pulled out his Pokedex to scan them.

"Cleffa, the Star Shape Pokémon, Cleffa are rare too be seen in the day and only to be seen during the night and anyone who sees the sight of their dance during the night is said to bring good fortune." Dexter said a loud.

"Clefairy, the Fairy Pokémon and the evolved form of Cleffa, Like Cleffa's, Clefairy are rare to be seen during the day and only appears at night but when the sun rises Clefairy will disappear back to their homes and wait for the next night." Dexter explained.

Ash kept his Pokedex before facing towards the group of running Cleffa's and Clefairy's and what was more weird to them was that the group of Cleffa's evolution tree were running in the day light as Ash turn his head to Seymour.

"Mr. Seymour, are Cleffa and Clefairy suppose to come out at day time?" Ash asked, as Seymour shook his head in negative.

"They aren't suppose to, Cleffa and Clefairy only enjoys the moonlight that is given at night." Seymour responded.

"We better hurry, come on this way!" Seymour yelled.

Ash and Seymour hurried off the central but as they reach said area, they could see three rocket grunts causing trouble having their rock type Pokemon's out and one Ash recognise as a Rhydon as well as a Golem, making him scan the third.

"Boldore, the Ore Pokemon, Boldore's fragment piece is said to power up a hundred dumb truck and are always targeted, Boldore also only face one direction and never moving diagonal." Dexter told the young Trainer who nodded.

"What are you guys doing! This cave belongs to the Cleffa and Clefairy living here!" Seymour yelled as the three rocket grunts smirked.

"What we are doing doesn't matter to you, Professor." The third one retorted.

"Exactly, and even if you did know. What can you do to stop us?" The first one smirked.

* * *

Ash's only answer was pull out a Poke Ball as he tossed it toward the sky with anger burning in his eyes.

"This! Charmeleon, I choose you!" Ash yelled.

"Charmeleon!" Charmeleon roared upon exiting his confinement before glaring at his foes in front of him.

The whole cave was silent as Charmeleon was facing three foes at once and that was something he has never done before as Ash waved his hand.

"Flamethrower!" Ash ordered.

"Ha, Golem, use Rollout!" The second grunt ordered.

Charmeleon opened his mouth to blast a strong Flamethrower as Golem turned into a ball before curling towards Charmeleon with a Rollout attack, tearing through the flames like paper and slamming into Charmeleon hard.

"Charmeleon!" Ash yelled.

"What do you plan to do when you have a disadvantage?" The first one asked before putting out his hand.

"Rhydon, finish this brat off with Horn Drill!" He yelled.

Rhydon slammed its tail on the ground before leaping towards Charmeleon with horn spinning in a rapid succession as Charmeleon was getting up slowly. But Rhydon was suddenly stopped when it rammed into a huge rock pillar which appeared out from nowhere, causing its horn to be stuck. Shocking everyone

"That's Stealth Rock isn't it?" Ash asked.

"Where did it come from?" Seymour asked.

Ash turned around to see a angered Clefairy who was wagging its finger left and right with a white orb shining at the tip of it.

"That's Metronome!" Seymour yelled.

"Tch, and yet we thought all the damn Cleffa's and Clefairy's left, so there was still one left." The second rocket grunt growled.

Clefairy wagged its fingers left and right again as a huge green beam flew out crashing into Golem knocking it down to the ground shocking Ash and Seymour along with the three rocket grunts.

"That was Solar Beam!" Ash yelled.

"Alright, we can't lose here. Charmeleon, use Shadow Claw on Boldore!" Ash yelled.

Charmeleon's hand created a fierce looking Shadow Claw attack as he leaped to slash Boldore three times before leaping backwards as the third grunt growled.

"Boldore, don't stand around and use Rock Blast!" He ordered.

Boldore leaped into the air before firing a barrage of rocks towards Charmeleon who dodged to the side in order to avoid getting hit as Clefairy was once again wagging its fingers as it shined to create a rainbow barrier in front of Charmeleon blocking off the Rock Blast attack.

"That was Reflect, wasn't it?" Seymour questioned as Ash took out his pokedex to check.

"Reflect is a move which reduces the damage dealt by offensive physical attacks." Dexter responded.

"Alright thanks Clefairy, now, Charmeleon, use Flamethrower!" Ash yelled.

Charmeleon took in a deep breath before spewing out a devastating Flamethrower at Rhyhorn who was still stuck knocking it back and out of the game as the first grunt recalled it back to its Poke Ball.

"Golem, use Rollout on that Clefairy!" One of the grunts ordered fiercely.

"Pidgeotto, stop Golem with Steel Wing!" Ash yelled.

* * *

Bursting out from her Poke Ball, Pidgeotto clashed with Golem with her Steel Wing attack as Clefairy was once again preparing another Metronome attack which ended up launching a blade of psychic energy at towards Golem's direction.

Pidgeotto quickly flew away from danger as the Psycho Cut attack smashed right into Golem forcing it to go backwards as Ash waved his hand signalling for his Pokémon's to attack.

"Charmeleon, use Flamethrower on Boldore! Pidgeotto, use Steel Wing on Golem!"

Charmeleon once again spew out a large Flamethrower attack towards Boldore who got hit but remain in its position, as Pidgeotto slammed a Steel Wing attack into Golem's side making it roll backwards.

But before the grunts could order yet another attack, a certain bell rang as they growled before recalling their Pokemon.

"Tch, you're lucky this time brat." The third one growled.

"We'll get you next time, remember it!" The second one yelled.

"Let's withdraw for now, boys!" With that command, the three rocket grunts stormed off to parts unknown outside of Mt. Moon as Ash let loose a relief sigh.

"Glad they're gone, thank you Clefairy." Ash voice with relief as Clefairy was jumping around happily.

The rest of the Cleffa and Clefairy came out of hiding as they walked out into the open as Ash and his Pokemon simply smiled at them.

"It's fine now everyone, the bad guys are gone." Ash told the group of fairy types who let loose a cry of cheer while jumping around.

"Thank you, Ash. For helping out all this Cleffa and Clefairy." Seymour thanked as Ash shook his head in denial.

"Not just me Mr. Seymour, I must also thank Clefairy." Ash retorted.

"If Clefairy haven't help us just now, we would have lost for sure." Ash explained as he patted the Fairy Pokémon who smiled back at him.

Clefairy hugged on to his pants as it pulled on it with hand signals everywhere making Ash tilt his head sideways, but it became clearer when Clefairy pointed towards one of his empty Poke Ball.

"Wait, you want me to capture you is that what you're saying?" Clefairy nodded happily as Ash took of his bag before pulling out a Friend Ball as he gave it to Clefairy who tapped it.

The Fairy Pokemon got sucked into the Friend Ball as it clicked signalling a capture without so much as a resistance as Ash smiled.

"Congratulations, you caught yourself a Clefairy." Seymour congratulated.

"Thanks, but what are you going to do with all of this Cleffa and Clefairy Mr. Seymour?" Ash responded.

"Don't you worry Ash, I'll keep this Cleffa and Clefairy safe." Seymour reassured as Ash nodded.

The two of them bid their goodbyes as Ash was heading down the road towards Route 4 and out of Mt. Moon alongside Pidgeotto and Charmeleon.

* * *

Here's Chapter 3, I hope you guys are enjoying so far and if you have please do say so in the comments!

Ash's Team Thus Far:

1\. Charmeleon (Male)

2\. Pidgeotto (Female)

3\. Beedrill (Unknown)

4\. Clefairy (Unknown)

Any Pokemon suggestion (Aside from Mythical and Legendaries) please state them in the review and I'll see if I can squeeze them in the future chapters!"

Otherwise,

PEACE!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

* * *

Ash was sitting down at Route 4 with his Charmeleon, Beedrill, Pidgeotto and Clefairy as he bit down on his sandwich as he looked at them while being analytic of his team, strength and type advantages for his future challenge.

"Misty is a water type gym leader, Charmander would be at a disadvantage. I also heard that she had a Starmie so Beedrill is a no go, wouldn't know if she had any ice type attack either." He thought intently before scratching his chin.

He shook his head out from his thoughts before taking another bite out of his sandwich as Charmeleon walked up to him with a smile.

"Meleon, char." Ash nodded as he stood up.

"Alright, gang. Time to go to Cerulean City and win our second Gym Badge." Ash announced.

They let out a loud battle cry before going on their way.

Ash arrived hours later at Cerulean City as he breathed in the air of the place where his second Gym Battle will take place before walking into town, he looked around the place to see many stores before walking into the supply store.

"Let's see, I'll be needing food, drinks, medicines, and other daily needs. Especially a sleeping bag and a tent." Ash mumbled.

He wondered around the store to gather a few potions, cans of Pokemon food, a few bottles of water, a sleeping bag and a tent set as he moved over to the counter. Pay for his stuffs, Ash left the store towards the Gym's direction.

The young Pallet Town Trainer stopped at the doors of the Gym to see a sign on it, making him raise an eyebrow as he leaned in to read what the sign said.

Dear Challengers,

I'll be away for awhile and probably be back in three days, I apologize for this huge inconvenience. So please take the three days grace to train or leave your name inside the panel towards the right side of the door.

I'll battle whoever comes first in line, and I hope that you all give it your best during our battle once I return.

Sincerely,

Cerulean Gym Leader Misty

Ash back off from the door as he let out a disappointing sigh, he really wanted to battle Misty badly and win his second Gym Badge. But that wasn't going to happen anytime soon because she was away for unknown reasons.

"Man, just when I wanted to have my second gym battle. I guess I better leave my name until she gets back by three days." Ash grumbled.

He shifted himself to the panel to push a few buttons and to his surprise he saw Gary's name at the first block as he placed his name second. He was surprise that Gary was here because he was always faster in experiencing battle then both Leaf and himself.

* * *

After placing his name, Ash moved to the north of town where Route 24 was until he saw a familiar auburn haired boy sitting down on a rock feeding his Eevee and Squirtle though he had a few new additions.

"Hey, Gary!" Ash yelled, successfully catching his attention as Gary turn to him.

"Oh, hey there Ash. How glad am I that you're safe." Gary greeted with happiness.

"Wait, didn't Leaf tell you that I was fine?" Ash questioned.

Gary shook his head making Ash raise his eyebrow.

"Leaf said to me that I'd be able to see you in Cerulean City so I came here as fast as I can, and here we are. Here in Cerulean City having our reunion." Gary responded as Ash leaned against the tree.

"I'm surprise that you're still here, I was more expecting you to be at Vermillion City having your third Gym Battle by now." Ash chuckled.

"I wish I could and I wish I would be, but the Cerulean City Gym Leader's away. So I have to wait, are you the same?" Gary responded as Ash nodded his head.

"Yup." A thought struck Ash's head as he grinned at Gary who had a bad feeling about it.

"Since we're here, why not have a battle? I'd like to see how much your team has grown and what type of Pokémon you've caught." Ash challenged.

"Alright, let's do it. I'd like to see your team for myself." Gary smirked.

They each went to one side of an empty area of the city as Gary threw his Poke Ball to summon an Krabby as Ash threw his to summon a Beedrill as Gary widen his eyes.

"Is that?" Ash simply nodded his head.

"It's a variant Beedrill. Variant Pokémon tends to born with another colour aside from their normal and shiny version." Ash told his friend.

"Don't mind if we go first, Krabby, use Crab Hammer!" Gary retorted.

Krabby's right pincer started to glow in a blue light before leaping towards Beedrill who wasn't the bit scared of it's opponent.

"Beedrill, use Poison Jab!" Ash retaliated.

The Poison Bee Pokémon's left stinger started to glow in a purple light as it charged straight at Krabby causing both sides to clash as they got rebounded backwards by a recoil explosion.

"Not bad, Krabby, use Bubble Beam!" Gary ordered.

The River Crab opened up it's right pincer before launching a beam of water and bubbles at Beedrill who got by the attack as it shook itself clean off the water.

"Beedrill, use Brick Break. Finish it!" Ash yelled.

The bug and poison type rammed it's left stinger into Krabby's underbelly sending the River Crab Pokémon to the air and onto the ground out cold.

"Aw man, I would have been certain that Bubble Beam would have slowed you down at least a little." Gary whined as they each recalled their respective Pokémon.

"Well, Beedrill is a fast Pokémon. But if your Krabby were to know Crabhammer, maybe I would have lost." Ash told him.

Ash soon tossed his Friend Ball to summon his Clefairy, meanwhile Gary tossed a Poke Ball to call in a Magikarp, making Ash look at him.

"You're planning to give Magikarp a few battling experience I see." Gary nodded at Ash's statement.

"That's right, but though I still have no idea how does a Magikarp becomes a Gyarados." He admitted sheepishly.

"Well two things might happen when raising such, one, if you raise the wrong way then the newly evolved Gyarados will disobey you. Second, if you raise it right then the newly evolved Gyarados will become powerful and obey you." Ash explained about Magikarp's growth system.

"Is that so? So, even if Magikarp doesn't battle it might still evolve?" Ash simply nodded his head.

"Much like Feebas, Magikarp are just unique in their evolutions." Ash commented.

"Pokemon's needless to evolve just by battling, some even evolve by friendship and some evolves by love." Ash added.

Ash stretched his hand as he tickled Gary's Eevee below it's chin making it coo at the treatment shocking Gary a little which somewhat bothers Ash.

"Eevee wouldn't even let me touch him, let alone feed him without getting any bites." Gary voiced out in surprise as Ash chuckled.

"Pokemon's all have different natures, Gary. One don't simply obey just because you caught it, they still need to earn our trust first." Ash explained calmly.

"How about we go to Route 24 to meet Bill and train along the way?" Ash suggested as Gary nodded in agreement.

* * *

They recalled all their Pokemon's back into their ball, excluding Gary's Eevee and Ash's Clefairy just before walking pass the bridge connecting Route 24 and Cerulean City. Along the way, they faced several Trainers along the way until they ended up on a side road.

"Didn't expect Trainers to be on that bridge, though I wish they'd be a little more challenging." Gary voice with arrogance as Ash looked at him.

"Don't get too ahead of yourself, Gary. Arrogance might be your downfall, at least that's what your father also says to us." Ash retorted making Gary hang his head in shame.

"I guess you're right about that, but besides that. Where exactly are we going to find Bill?" Gary responded as Ash thought for a moment.

"I heard that Bill lives at the lighthouse just across Route 25, researching about Pokémon." Ash answered.

They proceeded to carry on before stopping by a Pokémon Center, and the best part. It started to rain midway throughout their path soaking them in rain water, forcing them to take cover at the nearest shelter.

"Today is just not our day is it, Gary?" Ash grumbled while taking off his jacket while squeezing it dry.

"You don't say, today is not our day." Gary agreed while taking off a hooded jacket as Ash eyed at his direction.

"At least your head has protection." He retorted.

"My head has a protection, but my body doesn't have a protection." Gary shot back.

The two boys quickly changed into another set of dry clothes before sitting down on the sofa inside the Pokémon Center whist waiting for their clothes to dry. They then took the time to look around the place, and sure there were many Trainers around the area to hide from the rain.

"I'm surprise that there's even a battling facility in this Pokémon Center." Gary sang out as Ash raises an eye of interest.

"You're serious?! There is?" Ash yelled as Gary jumped and looked at him.

"Well, it's right over there. Two people are battling inside right now as a matter of fact." Gary told him while pointing at said direction.

Ash got up from his seat as he moved to the window of the battling facility, he watched two Trainers battle only to be joined by Gary minutes later.

"Looks like they're having a fun battle, don't you think?" Ash nodded.

"Let's try it for ourselves, the earlier battle was still 1 to 0 in my favour right? We still have two more round to go." Ash teased as Gary grinned at him.

"You're on, but don't expect me to go easy." He retorted.

* * *

The two Pallet Town Trainers walked into the facility to borrow a field for a two on two battle, as they both stood on each side of the field with Poke Balls raised.

"The battle between Ash Ketchum and Gary Oak of Pallet Town will now begin, each Trainer is allowed two Pokémon and the battle will be over when one side runs out of Pokémon!" The referee yelled.

"Let's do this, Clefairy, I choose you!" Ash yelled.

"Eevee, let's go!" Gary called.

Ash's Friend Ball burst open to reveal the fairy type Clefairy and from Gary's Poke Ball was his normal type Eevee.

"Clefairy vs Eevee, begin!" He yelled.

"Don't mind if we go first this time, Gary. Clefairy, use Moonblast!" Ash yelled

Clefairy formed a large pink ball between it's hands before lauching said attack at Eevee who dodged without Gary's command.

"Eevee, use Bite!" Gary ordered.

Eevee simply shook it's head away in a 'no way' manner, causing Gary to fall to the ground as Ash snickered. The Evolution Pokémon soon fired a Shadow Ball attack at Clefairy without command, as Ash put out his hand.

"Metronome!"

Clefairy's finger tip formed a white orb as it begin to wag it's fingers, just before launching a big kanji fire at Eevee which they know as Fire Blast.

"Eevee, if you want to win you have to listen to me. Use Dig!" Gary yelled.

Eevee looked a bit distrustful but still followed his order as it dug a hole to dodge the huge fire type attack, but moments later. Eevee came out from below Clefairy as the normal type slammed a fist underneath it's chin, knocking it backwards.

"Alright, Clefairy, use Double Slap!" This cause the Fairy Pokémon to charge at Eevee with hands raised as Gary smirked.

"Bad move, Ash. Eevee, use Quick Attack!"

Eevee gave a short leaped before charging towards Clefairy with remarkable and incredible speed as it rammed into the fairy type, knocking out the Fairy Pokémon.

"Clefairy is unable to battle, Eevee wins!" The referee declared.

"As expected of you, Gary. You're a tough opponents to fight against." Ash commented.

"I'm still far from being good, but thanks." Gary gave a cheeky smile.

* * *

Both Trainer recalled their Pokémon with a word of thanks as they each threw a Poke Ball, and surprisingly both Trainers from Pallet Town summoned a Pidgeotto causing them to snicker at each other.

"Ash's Pidgeotto vs Gary's Pidgeotto, begin!"

"Pidgeotto, use Steel Wing!" Both boys ordered.

Both Bird Pokemon flew a full circle before charging at each other with wings turning into steel, though Ash's Pidgeotto was initially faster as she slammed her right wing into Gary's Pidgeotto's side causing it to fly unbalance.

"Right, now use Gust!"

Ash's Pidgeotto flapped her wings to create a strong gust as Gary's Pidgeotto was barely hanging in the air, though the grandson of Professor Oak had another thing in mind.

"Use Roost!"

Gary's Pidgeotto summoned a flock of feathers as it glowed in a green light, regaining it's energy as Ash waved his hand in urgency.

"Quick, don't let it recover. Use Steel Wing!"

Ash's Pidgeotto quickly charged towards Gary's Pidgeotto with wings turned into steel as Gary grinned.

"I'm afraid you're too late, Ash. Twister!" Gary snapped his fingers

"Wait, your Pidgeotto knows Twister!" Ash yelled.

Gary's Pidgeotto flapped it's wings hard to create a huge cyclone of wind as it hurled Ash's Pidgeotto all around the place before ramming the Pokemon to the wall unconscious as the referee raised his hand.

"Ash's Pidgeotto is unable to battle, Gary's Pidgeotto wins. Since Ash Ketchum has lost all his Pokémon, the winner is Gary Oak!" He declared.

"Well, I expected no less from you." Ash shrugged as he recalled Pidgeotto.

"Maybe a bit more practice, and you'll beat me one day." Gary smirked.

* * *

Ash and Gary soon exited the Pokémon Center as Gary looked at his Xtransceiver to notice something as he looked at Ash with eyes of apology.

"Sorry Ash, I would like to go with you to see Bill. But something came up so I have to go." Gary told him as Ash shook his head.

"It's fine, good luck to whatever you have to do." Ash responded while raising the back of his fist as Gary smirked.

The two boys collided their fist together before parting ways with Ash walking deeper down Route 24 towards Route 25 and with Gary walking down back towards Cerulean City.

A few hours of walking, Ash arrived at a forest part of Route 25 as he was sweating all over as he sat down on the ground in exhaustion before taking off his bag to take out a bottle of water as he looked at the map given to him by Gary during the start of their journey.

"I've been here for almost 4 hours now, and I'm still not out. Unless there's a Gengar or I'm just stupid." Ash mumbled.

He continued to read the map until a scream was heard as he turn his head to the location, he hurriedly kept his map and bottle before running towards the noise.

"You know, little girl. It's stupid of you to try and save those Pokémon, especially when a weak Trainer like you tries to be a hero." Ash could see a man who had a Tyranitar beside him talking to a blonde girl who had two knocked out unknown Pokémon's.

"Comfey, Ribombee. Please tell me you're alright!" She yelled anxiously.

"You know, I have to thank you for bringing me such rare Pokémon. Now Tyranitar-" He was cut when Ash's voice came.

"Charmeleon, Shadow Claw! Clefairy, Moonblast!" Ash yelled.

The Flame Pokémon leaped out from the woods to slash Tyranitar's face dealing close to nothing until it was blast in the face by the fairy type move causing it to stumble backwards.

"You know, it's cowardly of you to pick on a girl." Ash retorted as he stepped out into the open before putting out his hand.

"Flamethrower and Metronome!" Ash ordered.

Charmeleon opened his mouth to fire a torrent of flames as Clefairy shot out two vines from it's Metronome attack as the man growled.

"Tyranitar, Hyper Beam!"

The Armor Pokémon opened it's mouth to launch a devastating purple beam which promptly tore through the two attacks with ease as Charmeleon and Clefairy leaped out of the way to avoid getting hit as Ash grinned.

"You know, Hyper Beam does have a setback for a strong attack. For example, being unable to move." Ash chimed as the man widen his eyes.

"Now, Charmeleon, let's practice your new move. Use Metal Claw!" Ash yelled.

With all his might, Charmeleon let loose a pair of glittering claws as he slashed Tyranitar multiple times forcing it backwards as Ash put his hand up in the air.

"Clefairy, end this with Moonblast!"

The Fairy Pokémon leaped into the air before throwing a large pink ball which knocked Tyranitar out cold as the man growled louder before recalling his Tyranitar.

"Don't think you've won brat, I won't forget about this!" He yelled before running off.

"Great work, Charmeleon and Clefairy." Ash praised as he turned around to face the blonde girl who was in state of shock and surprise.

"Are… you alright?" Ash questioned.

* * *

The girl snapped out of her shocked state as she nodded her head.

"I'm fine, thank you. And by the way, my name's Lillie." She replied as Ash smiled.

"The name's Ash Ketchum, I'm from Pallet Town." Ash introduced himself before pulling out his Pokedex to scan the unknown Pokémon.

"No Pokémon data found, might be a new species or undiscovered Pokémon." Dexter beeped out as Ash closed his red device.

"Okay…? That is very odd." He remarked as Lillie giggled a bit.

"Comfey and Ribombee are from the Alola Region where I came from, they've yet to be discovered by other regions." She explained as Ash nodded his head.

The blonde girl soon got down to Clefairy's level of height as she patted the Fairy Pokémon's head making it smile at the interaction.

"Aren't you a cutie, is this Clefairy yours?" Ash nodded.

"Yeah, I caught it in Mt. Moon just a few days ago." Ash responded as he looked at the blonde girl.

"Man, she's beautiful." He thought as Lillie looked at him with slight nervousness in her eyes.

"I know this is your Pokémon but… do you mind if I trade another for it?" She requested as both Ash and Clefairy looked at each other.

"If Clefairy doesn't mind, I don't mind. But who are you going to trade it for?" Ash told her.

Clefairy nodded in approval as Lillie took out a Net Ball before looked at Ash.

"In this Net Ball is a Pokémon named Golisopod, the Hard Scale Pokémon." She told him as Ash took out his Pokedex as did with Lillie.

He recalled Clefairy into it's Friend Ball as he initiated a trade as the balls glowed before changing location as the Net Ball was now in Ash's hand while his Friend Ball was now on Lillie's hand as it each burst open to reveal said Pokémon.

Ash looked upwards to see Golispod's face as the Hard Scale Pokémon nodded briefly as Clefairy was smiling at Lillie who bowed at Ash.

"Thank you for the trade, please take care of Golisopod for me." She thanked,

"No problem, please take care of Clefairy for me as well please." Ash responded.

"No, Nidorino!" A cry came as they turn around to see a caged Nidorino in the woods.

Golisopod's only action was to create a blue blade as it slashed the cage open to free the Drill Pokémon from his confinement as Ash checked it for injuries which impressed Lillie.

"Are you a doctor?" She asked as Ash shook his head.

"Far from it. I trained to, just in case my Pokémon's get hurt." Ash answered.

After bandaging Nidorino's injured look which Ash noticed when it was set free as he patted the poison type Pokémon on the head with a smile.

"You're free to go now, don't get hurt again." Ash told the Drill Pokemon who ran off.

"Well, I'm heading for Bill's house. Where are you headed Lillie?" Ash started as Lillie simply pointed at a direction.

"I was planning to get to Cerulean City to get myself a few items before my Gym Battle." She explained as Ash nodded his head before recalling Golisopod.

"Well, I guess I'll see you another time." He waved as they parted ways, which slightly saddens him.

* * *

Ash soon reached the edge of the forest, though he was blocked by a rather familiar figure and that was the same Nidorino from before as he bend down to Nidorino's level of height.

"What are you doing here little fella?" Ash questioned as Nidorino kept calling at him.

He soon knocked off a Poke Ball from Ash's belt before tapping it, the Drill Pokemon then got sucked into the small sphere device before clicking in a capture. Ash was stunned as he picked up the ball with a smile.

"Welcome to the team, Nidorino." Ash whispered as he got up, before continuing down the road.

* * *

Here's Chapter 4, Ash acquires new Pokémon and meets new friends. Next chapter will be his meeting with Bill. Any questions please don't hesitate to ask!

Ash's Current Team:

1\. Charmeleon (Male)

2\. Pidgeotto (Female)

3\. Beedrill (Unknown)

4\. Golisopod (Unknown)

5\. Nidorino (Male)

Otherwise,

PEACE!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

"RUN, CHARMELEON!" Ash yelled.

"CHARRRR!" Charmeleon too yelled.

Ash and Charmeleon leaped over a huge log as a horde or stampede of Ursaring's charged at them with a few letting loose a Shadow Claw attack while the rest were firing random Hyper Beams around the forest.

"I know I said that I wanted a Teddiursa in my team, but I didn't think you'd hit it with a Flamethrower!" Ash yelled.

"Meleon, Char!" The Flame Pokémon retorted.

* * *

(The Reason Why Ash and Charmeleon were being chased)

Ash woke up with a huge yawn as he crawled out of his tent, sure he was at the edge of the forest but he hadn't made it through completely, the Pallet Town Trainer walked over to the campfire to cook up a meal as he tossed all his Poke Balls in the air.

"Alright, gang. Time to eat!" He yelled.

Slowly, one by one all his Pokémon assembled as he laid down five trays of food for each of them to eat. All were eating except for two Pokémon, the newly added members Golisopod and Nidorino.

"What's wrong? Do you want something else instead?" Ash asked.

"Char, meleon, char." Charmeleon told them.

Golisopod and Nidorino looked at their bowl of food, it wasn't Pokémon food but rather it was a stew that Ash made. They seemingly dip their finger in before licking it, soon after licking the two Pokémon proceeded to devour the content within the bowl.

"Glad you like it." Ash smiled.

The group continued to eat their breakfast before keeping the bowls and tent 35 minutes later, Ash slowly recalled all his Pokémon all except Charmeleon.

"Let's hurry to Bill's place, shall we?" Ash asked.

"Meleon." Charmeleon nodded.

Both Trainer and Pokémon continued down the road as the nearby bushes started to rustle catching their attention, they snuck towards the rustling bushes to peek behind it. And once they did, they could see a small orange-brown bear scratching a tree which produced sap from within.

"Teddiursa, the Little Bear Pokémon, Teddiursa loves to eat honey, they dig out the honey from the tree stem with it's sharp claw while loving honey, Teddiursa loves to hide food throughout it's territory before winter comes." Dexter told the young Trainer.

"Teddiursa, huh? Well, getting a Teddiursa would be nice since Ursaring is quite a strong Pokémon." Ash mumbled.

Charmeleon out of nowhere blast a Flamethrower at Teddiursa shocking Ash as the Little Bear Pokémon started to cry out loud, with shiver down his spines. Ash could feel murderous intent behind him as he turned around slowly to see a bunch of angry big bears.

"Ursaring, the Hibernator Pokémon, Ursaring are very protective of their young and will do any absolutely to protect them, Ursaring will also mark trees to indicate their territory." Dexter told him.

Ash gulped loudly as he turn his head to the tree where Teddiursa is to see a 'X' shape marking on it, Ash looked at Charmeleon who had the same face of terror as Ash took a few steps backwards.

"RUN!"

* * *

(Current Situation)

Ash and Charmeleon continued to run as a Hyper Beam flew pass their face making them sweat a lot.

"Charmeleon, char!" Charmeleon called out.

"No, Charmeleon. Fighting will just make things worse, but all I have now is two words three syllables." Ash retorted.

"Char?"

"KEEP RUNNING!"

"CHAR!"

They continuously ran forward without stopping one step, but after running midway down the road. They were pulled into the cover of a big tree as the Ursaring's ran by them without even turning back once to see where they were.

"We're saved, thank-" Ash stopped talking when he saw another Ursaring.

He was about to let out a huge shout of fear, when the Ursaring covered his mouth with it's assumed paws.

"Shh, be quiet. I'm not an Ursaring!" The Ursaring in disguise spoke.

"There's a button at the center of the back of this suit, my arms at a little too short so I can't press it. Would you mind pressing it for me?" It requested.

Ash was still confused, he searched the back of the Ursaring to see a small red button. Without a single clue as that was the only button, he pushed it making the suit come down to reveal a man.

"Thank you, thank you so much. I thought I wouldn't be able to get out of that suit anymore!" The man thanked restlessly.

"You're welcome, now please calm down." Ash responded.

"My name's Bill, nice to meet you." Bill introduced while extending his hand.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Bill, the name's Ash Ketchum." Ash greeted.

Hearing the Ursaring's returning, Bill quickly led Ash away towards another direction.

* * *

After following Bill for almost an hour or two, they arrived at a tall lighthouse at the outskirts of Cerulean City.

"This is?" Ash questioned with uncertainty.

"My research center, or at least the Cerulean City's Lighthouse." Bill answered.

He opened the two huge doors before walking inside, and unlike the outside which was tidy. The inside was a disaster, it looked as if a combination of a Whirlwind and Twister had just happened. Books were all over the place, pieces of paper were scattered around like trash, and suits looking like Pokémon's were hung almost everywhere he walked.

"Sorry about the mess, Ash, even though you're my guest." Bill apologized sheepishly with embarrassment.

"It's alright, Mr. Bill. I'm actually quite use to a messy room." Ash waved off with a smile, because truth to be told. His room was quite messy, though not as terrible as Bill's research center.

Bill laughed a little before setting down his Ursaring suit on a nearby rack.

"Say, what do you do with all the suits here anyways Mr. Bill?" Ash questioned politely, as Bill took a Clefable suit in hand.

"Let's just say, I use this suits to get near to Pokémon's of human height such as a Ursaring and try to live how they live in their normal environments." Bill explained.

"And I also do so because I want to meet all sorts of Pokémon, and I do have one that I in hopes of meeting." He added.

Ash was now very curious about this.

"Which one are you talking about?" The Pallet Town Trainer asked.

"That one over there." Bill pointed.

Ash turn his head to look at the directory of Bill's finger to see a picture of a rather huge dragon with tiny wings, Ash looked rather amazed by the picture as he look at Bill.

"That Pokemon once saved me before, and I want to meet to say thanks. But everytime I get near, it runs away." Bill expressed.

"Saved?" Bill nodded.

"It happened around four years ago, when I climbed the tallest mountain near the border of Kanto." He started.

* * *

(Four Years Ago, Bill's Past)

A younger looking Bill appeared at the base of a snowy mountain with a man in a red cap who had a Pikachu on his shoulder.

"You sure you want to climb Mount Silver, Bill? It's not too late to turn back you know." The man questioned to be more confirming.

"I'm sure, Red, and thank you for accompanying me today." Bill answered with a smile.

Red chuckled as he walked into the entrance of the cave system before turning around to see Bill.

"You're rather welcome, Bill. Now, come on, a great adventure awaits at the top of this mountain." Red smiled.

The red capped Trainer went on ahead first as Bill followed soon after, but just separating for at least two to three minutes. Red was nowhere in sight, confusing Bill a lot.

"Red, where did you go!" Bill yelled.

Bill received no answers as he advanced forward into the darkness of the cave, the researcher started to shiver not because of the cold but because of the horror and eerie feeling the cave felt.

"I hope no scary looking Pokémon comes out." Bill prayed silently with fear in his voice.

A sound of something walking came from behind him as Bill immediately tensed up, he slowly turned around before flashing his flashlight. And upon doing so, a two Pokémon, one that resembled a large red spider-like Pokémon and the other resembled a average sized bat-like Pokémon with a rather huge mouth.

"I-I-I-I-It's an Ariados and Golbat!" He yelled.

The two Pokémon glared at him before charging at him, causing Bill to run for his life. And since Red was nowhere near his location, he had no one to save him from this kind of trouble.

"Why do I always get the scary looking ones to chase me!" Bill yelled in question to himself.

He quickly ran out of the cave before stopping midway, though it wasn't because he saw light. But because there was nowhere else to run, he quickly turned around to see the same Ariados and Golbat glaring at him.

"Do you think we can talk things out?" Bill tried to somewhat negotiate with them.

The negotiation failed when Ariados and Golbat launched a Fell Stinger and Air Slash attack respectively, Bill immediately shut his eye embracing for the pain. But as the seconds gone by, a huge explosion was heard in front of him.

"Wha-?" Bill questioned with confusion.

He opened his eyes to see a big dragon-like Pokémon standing in front of him as the two poison types were seemingly quivering with slight fear, without a next command the unknown dragon type fired a devastating Hyper Beam. Blasting Ariados and Golbat back into the cave.

"Thank you for saving me." Bill thanked.

"Dra!" The dragon type roared before flying off into the sky at incredible speed.

Bill looked at the sky as he watch his saviour fly off towards a distance to parts unknown.

"Bill! Are you alright!" Red yelled, catching the researchers attention as Bill face the front.

"Yeah, I am. Thanks to a huge dragon-like Pokémon with tiny wings and antennas on the top on it's head." Bill answered calmly as Red raised an eyebrow.

"You're kidding me, right? Bill?" Red said jokingly.

"You know anyone hardly sees that Pokémon flying around, right?" Red grinned, taking his friend's word as a joke.

Bill sighed loudly, considering he wasn't a Trainer, nobody would believe it.

* * *

(Current Day)

"And that's the story, I really wanted to see that Pokémon again. It would really be a dream in my four years of life." Bill finished.

Ash looked rather fascinated and amazed by his story to tell, surely this Pokémon must be either rare or hardly to be seen if even his father would take it as Bill's joke.

"So, Mr. Bill? What makes you think that the same Pokémon would come here?" Ash asked curiously.

Bill thought for a moment, he had never made any plans to make sure that the same Pokémon would come here. Much less in four years, the same Pokémon didn't appear at all.

"Honestly speaking, I had absolutely no clue. I just stayed here in hopes that it appears." Bill admitted to his no-plans stay.

"I see…" Ash trailed off tone.

* * *

A thunder crash came from outside, alongside a few yelling which caught their attention entirely. They ran outside as fast as they could to see a rocket member in a different suit from the rest that Ash had met.

And in front of her was a Lucario who was in a battle stance, meanwhile in front of the Aura Pokémon was an injured dragon-like Pokémon. Bill widen his eyes to notice the Pokémon as Ash took out his Pokedex.

"Dragonite, the dragon Pokémon, Dragonite can fly at a speed of 1,556 mph encircling the world in just sixteen hours, Dragonite's are kind and intelligent and will only go on a rampage if threatened. Dragonite usually lives near the sea and by doing so, it is hardly seen." Dexter explained.

Ash kept his dexter as he looked over to Bill.

"Mr. Bill, is that the Pokemon you were seeking all this time?" Ash questioned.

"Yes, Dragonite is the one, and it's also the same one!" Bill yelled.

"Alright, in that case, Nidorino, stop Lucario!" Ash yelled.

Nidorino appeared from his Poke Ball, before charging at Lucario. Knocking the fighting and steel type several miles away into a big rock, shocking Ash and bill as well as the rocket member.

"Wow, that's some amazing strength." Ash mused out.

He pulled out his Pokedex to check on Nidorino's information, as it showed as followed.

 **Name: Nidorino**

 **Ability: Rivalry**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Known Moves: Double Kick, Horn Attack, Horn Drill and Sucker Punch**

* * *

Ash closed his Pokedex before placing it in his pocket as he looked at Nidorino.

"Double Kick, once more!" He ordered.

"Lucario, don't give them a chance, use Aura Sphere!" The rocket member yelled.

Lucario formed a small blue sphere in between his palms before firing it at Nidorino who was on route to his location, and just by making contact. The Poison Pin Pokémon flew back to Ash, a little hurt even though it was proven not very effective.

"Ash, please be careful, that's an admin you're facing." Bill warned.

"Admin, huh?" Ash mumbled.

A single sweat trailed down his head to his right cheek as he was nervous against the rocket admin who's Lucario quickly recovered from it's injury earlier.

"I don't know who you are kid, but it seems you have guts to meddle with our business." She commented before facing her Lucario.

"Bone Rush, finish them off." Lucario nodded at her command.

The Aura Pokémon created a blue bone on his right hand, before spinning it around as he charged at Nidorino with remarkable speed. Hitting the poison type Pokémon five times in total, but before he could land the sixth hit, a strong Thunder Punch crash to right side of his body sending him away from Nidorino.

Ash and Nidorino looked at who their saviour was, to notice Dragonite growling at Lucario as it prepared yet another Thunder Punch attack.

"Tch, Lucario." She started, catching the fighting and steel type's attention.

"We're leaving." Lucario jolted up in shock at her words, clearly he could win the fight.

She turned around as Lucario leaped beside her as he glance backwards at Ash.

"Don't think I'm running away because I'm scared, the next time we meet. You'll be in a world of hell, kid." She sneered before walking off.

* * *

They watch as the unnamed rocket admin walked out of sight alongside her Lucario. Dragonite soon kneeled down on the ground, presumably from it's injury as they ran up to it.

"Are you alright, Dragonite?!" Bill yelled.

Dragonite gazed at him before nodding it's head as Ash took out a medical box.

"Please hold still, Dragonite. This is going to hurt a little." Ash told the Dragon Pokémon.

Ash sprayed a bottle of Max Potion on Dragonite's wound causing the dragon and flying type to growl in pain, Ash soon wrapped a bandage around it's wounds as he kept the medical box.

"It's done, how do you feel?" Ash asked.

Dragonite responded by swinging it's arm as it nodded it's head in affirmative to it's injury being fine, Bill soon walked over to Dragonite before gazing it in the eye.

"Dragonite, do you remember me?" He asked.

"Dra?" Dragonite tilted it's head.

The dragon and flying thought for a moment, it nodded it's head before coughing a little and what happened next, shocked them till next week.

"Of course, I do little human." It responded in a feminine voice.

"That's?!" Bill started.

"Telepathy!" Ash finished.

Dragonite nodded it's head as Bill started to speak.

"You saved me back then, thank you very much, Dragonite." Bill thanked with a smile.

"You're welcome, although I'm pretty sure that I only ended up saving you because they were actually in my territory." Dragonite responded.

"But still, thank you. Because if it wasn't for you, I would have really been dead." Bill smiled.

Dragonite looked curious, it looked up and down upon Bill before speaking it's mind.

"But why would you be thankful? I could have harmed you too, you know?" Dragonite asked

"Still, if you were planning to harm me. You would have done so by now, wouldn't you?" Bill retorted.

Dragonite sighed in respond before looking at Bill.

"Then human, would you like me to join you? I would love for someone to care for." Dragonite proposed, shocking both of them.

"I'll join you under your care, and in return. You can battle with me however you wish." Dragonite added.

Bill was shocked both in physical and mental form, he subconsciously pulled out a Poke Ball as he pointed it at Dragonite.

"If you're very certain, I'll be more than happy to look after you. Dragonite." Bill smiled.

Dragonite nodded, clicking the Poke Ball. The Dragon Pokémon got sucked in as the ball rolled around for a few seconds before clicking, Bill immediately summoned his newly capture Dragonite.

"Welcome aboard, Dragonite." Bill told his new friend.

"Likewise." Dragonite replied.

Bill kept the Poke Ball in his pocket before turning to Ash, who was simply just watching the entire scene. Filled with appreciation, Bill handed a certain item to Ash. Though it was in three copies.

"Ash, please take these as my token of appreciation for trying to help Dragonite." Bill told him.

Ash was taken aback by his action as he took the tickets off of his hands, and on closer inspection. It was a cruise ticket for a ship call S. .

"Mr. Bill, aren't this tickets extremely expensive?!" Ash yelled as Bill laughed a loudly.

"I was thinking, since I'm not a Trainer. Those tickets are of no use to me, but if I were to pass them to a more worthy Trainer." Bill stopped his speech as he just smiled at Ash who brighten up.

"Thank you, Mr. Bill. But what are you going to do from now on?" Ash responded.

Bill put his finger under his chin before thinking for a moment as he looked at the young Trainer before him.

"I'll continue staying here to further up my research, but I wish you luck on your journey." Bill told him.

"Thank you, Mr. Bill, and I also wish you luck in your research." Ash responded.

* * *

Ash departed from the Lighthouse with a goodbye to Bill. A day has passed with Ash now standing in front of the Cerulean Gym.

"Hey there, Ash. I guess you're going first?" Gary's voice shot out, causing him to turn around.

"But you're the first one on the list, so you'll be fighting first." Ash grinned.

They smirked at each other as a new voice came into play, a unfamiliar voice.

"Since you're both here, why don't we go for a double battle?"

The two Pallet Town Trainer turned around to see a orange hair girl in a blue swimwear as the two boys looked at each other.

"Are you sure? That might not seem fair if you don't have a partner." Gary told her as the girl gave them a cheeky smile.

"Don't sweat it, and besides. I want to see what the son of Red and Blue can do, so what do you say?" She grinned.

Ash and Gary looked at each other before gazing back at the girl in front of them.

"If you're sure." Ash started.

"Bring it on." Gary smirked.

A few minutes passed as the girl stood on the opposite on where they were standing on the field of battle.

"The name's Misty and I'm the leader of the Cerulean City Gym, now state your names." She greeted.

"The name's Ash Ketchum." Ash introduced.

"And I'm Gary Oak." Gary too introduced.

The referee stood on the center as he press a button on a device, changing the battlefield into a rock terrain.

"The battle between Gym Leader Misty against Challengers Ash and Gary will now begin!" He yelled.

"The Gym Leader is allowed to use six Pokémon and the Challengers are allowed to use three of each, the battle will end when one side is unable to continue!" He explained.

"If both sides are ready, present your Pokémon!" He requested.

* * *

Misty, Ash and Gary all took out a Poke Ball as they threw it onto the field, out coming from Misty's Poke Ball was a Slowbro and Golduck, meanwhile Ash threw out Beedrill and Gary with his Eevee.

"Slowbro and Golduck vs Beedrill and Eevee, begin!"

"Alright, let's start things off with a Psychic!" Misty commanded.

Both Golduck and Slowbro glowed in a blue outline as both Beedrill and Eevee got threw back by an unseen force, they crash into the wall on the field as Beedrill suffered the most damage in just one hit.

"Damn it, Beedrill, use Poison Jab on Slowbro!" Ash ordered.

"Eevee, use Swift!" Gary added.

The Poison Bee Pokemon charged at Slowbro at high speed, meanwhile behind it was a Swift attack from Eevee flying towards Golduck.

"Too predictable, Slowbro, Protect!" Misty yelled.

"Bro!" Slowbro yelled, creating a protective barrier around Golduck and itself. Rebounding Beedrill back, and knocking away the Swift attack from Eevee.

"Now, Golduck, use Hydro Pump!" She added.

"Duck!" Golduck immediately fired a strong jet of water towards it's enemies as Beedrill was the first one to get hit, banging into Eevee.

Both Pokémon crashed into a wall as Beedrill laid unconscious, whist Eevee was mortally wounded.

"Beedrill is unable to battle!" The referee declared.

"Beedrill, you did great so get a good long rest." Ash recalled his Pokémon.

"Eevee, you're coming back for a rest too." Gary recalled.

They both looked at Misty who's was grinning widely at them from the opposite side, they knew her Pokémon's are strong but not this strong. And they still have yet to take a hit more or less.

"Nidorino, I choose you!" Ash called.

"Pidgeotto, go!" Gary yelled.

Both the Poison Pin and Bird Pokémon appeared on the fields of battle as Misty was surprised by Ash's choice, he certainly looked like he knew that Slowbro was a part psychic but he still threw in a second poison type.

* * *

"Slowbro and Golduck vs Nidorino and Pidgeotto, begin!"

"Nidorino, use Double Kick on Golduck!" Ash ordered.

Nidorino leaped into the air before falling upon Golduck with legs raised.

"Slowbro, Protect!" Misty ordered swiftly.

"Not a chance, Pidgeotto, use Whirlwind!" Gary smirked.

Before Slowbro could lay down it's protective barrier, Pidgeotto flapped it's wings forcing the Hermit Crab Pokémon backwards.

Without any protection, Nidorino kicked Golduck twice and it seems the damage was more than initial. Making Ash think that Misty's Golduck is a male.

"So, you're Golduck's a male huh?" Ash commented as Misty nodded.

"Perfect, Pidgeotto, use Attract!" Gary yelled.

Misty was visibly shocked at this command, Pidgeotto winked it's eyes as a swarm of pink hearts flew towards Slowbro and Golduck. Making the Duck Pokémon fall in love, whist Slowbro was still Oblivious to everything.

"Slowbro, use Psychic!" Misty ordered.

Slowbro raised both hands as Nidorino got outlined in a blue light, being unable to do anything. Nidorino was hurled into a wall.

"Pidgeotto, use Steel Wing on Slowbro!" Gary ordered.

"Nidorino, use Horn Drill on Golduck!" Ash yelled.

Pidgeotto swooped down upon Slowbro, whist from the shaking rubbles came Nidorino. Both Pokémon swiftly executed their attacks before Misty could have a chance to retaliate, causing Slowbro to slide backwards as Golduck simply collapsed on the ground.

"Golduck is unable to battle!" The referee declared.

Misty recalled Golduck, before glancing at the two boys in front of her.

"I must say, you're not better then you look." Misty commented.

"Now, Cloyster, it's your turn!" Misty yelled.

Coming out from her third Poke Ball was the Bivalve Pokémon as it stood grinning at them.

* * *

"Slowbro and Cloyster vs Nidorino and Pidgeotto, begin!"

When the battle started, Misty was the first to call off an attack.

"Cloyster, Shell Smash!" She yelled.

Cloyster glowed in a white light as it shattered into dust, the water and ice type soon glowed in both a red and light increasing and decreasing it's stats.

"Nidorino, use Horn Attack on Cloyster!"

"Pidgeotto, use Steel Wing on Slowbro!"

Before both Pokémon could have a chance, Misty looked at Closyter who's grin cracked into a smirk.

"Icicle Spear!" She yelled.

Cloyster fired multiple spears into the air as they rain down upon Nidorino and Pidgeotto, despite the many spears. Pidgeottot managed to dodge them all as Nidorino took shelter behind a huge rock.

"Not bad, but I think it's all over." Misty smirked.

Without getting a single clue of what she meant, both Pidgeotto and Nidorino was hurled at each other before crashing into a wall. Pidgeotto laid on the ground knocked out, so did Nidorino.

"Both Nidorino and Pidgeotto are unable to battle!"

Ash's heart was pounding, Misty still has five of hers but both Gary and himself has only two and one left respectively. He looked as Gary called back out his Eevee, whist Ash took out a Net Ball.

"This is my first battle with you, but. Golisopod, I choose you!" Ash called.

Golisopod took it's spot on the battlefield in front of Ash, shocking both Gary and Misty with it's presence.

* * *

"Slowbro and Cloyster vs Golisopod and Eevee, being!"

"Um, Golisopod, what moves do you have other then Razor Shell?" Ash questioned.

Gary face palmed himself as Misty was laughing on the inside, but been asked that question. Golisopod rushed at Slowbro, smacking the Hermit Crab Pokémon into a wall and knocking it out in just one hit.

Both Gary and Misty hang their mouths wide open at the display of strength, even Ash was shocked at it's strength in battle.

"Did Lillie seriously give me a Pokémon of this strength?" Ash thought.

"Slowbro is unable to battle!" The referee declared.

Misty recalled Slowbro as she threw her forth Poke Ball to summon a Samurott.

* * *

"Samurott and Cloyster vs Golisopod and Eevee, begin!"

"You caught me off guard with that last attack, but now. Cloyster, Icicle spear and Samurott, Razor Shell!" Misty yelled.

Cloyster shot multiple spears into the air, while Samurott charged at it's enemies with shell extending out a blade made of water.

"Eevee, use dig!" Gary ordered.

The Evolution Pokémon immediately dug a hole to avoid being hit, meanwhile without a single command. Golisopod created it's own Razor Shell attack, clashing it's own blade with Samurott. All while guarding itself with it's hand above it's head where the spears were raining down.

"What kind of Pokemon is that?" Misty thought.

She watched as Golisopod shattered the spears on it's hand before pushing Samurott back to Cloyster's side, meanwhile from the ground beneath Cloyster. Came Eevee who punched it in the face, knocking it back.

"I don't know what Pokemon that is, Ash. But it's strong." Gary commented.

"Let's keep it up and win this!" Ash yelled.

"Golisopod, do you think you know Aqua Jet or Night Slash?" Ash questioned.

Golisopod simply nodded as Ash wave his hand.

"Then hit Cloyster with everything you got!" Ash ordered.

Golispod roared out loud causing a veil of water to surround it, and with what seems to be amazing speed. The Hard Scale Pokémon crashed into Cloyster, knocking it into Samurott as Gary waved his hand.

"Now, Eevee, use Hyper Voice!" Gary ordered.

"VEEEE!" Eevee yelled loudly with all it's might, pushing Samurott and Cloyster further into a wall. Causing them to lay unconscious.

"Both Samurott and Cloyster are unable to battle!" The referee declared.

Misty was sweating with nervousness at the display that they were showing, she took out another two Poke Ball before throwing them into the air.

"Clawitzer and Starmie, it's your turn!" She called.

A shrimp-like Pokémon carrying a huge cannon-like pincer appeared alongside a purple starfish-like Pokémon, they both stood at ready as the referee raised his flags.

* * *

"Clawitzer and Starmie vs Golisopod and Eevee, begin!"

"Clawitzer, Dark Pulse. Starmie, Hydro Pump!" Misty ordered.

The Howitzer and Mysterious Pokémon launched a beam of darkness and high jet of water respectively, and being unable to dodge the attacks. Eevee was blast all the way to the wall unconscious, whist Golisopod guarded itself against Starmie's attack with it's hand.

"Eevee is unable to battle!" The referee declared.

"Eevee, great job so return." Gary recalled, as he pulled out his last Poke Ball.

"Alright, Wartortle, go!"

Out came the Turtle Pokemon beside Golisopod as it stood ready for battle.

* * *

"Clawitzer and Starmie vs Golisopod ad Wartortle, begin!"

"Rapid Spin!" Both Gary and Misty commanded.

Both Wartortle and Starmie spun at each other as they got repelled by the force of the recoil of collision.

"Golisopod, back Wartortle up with Razor Shell!" Ash ordered.

Golisopod's right hand extended out a blue blade before charging at Starmie.

"Alright, Starmie, use Psychic!" Misty yelled.

The crystal on Starmie's body started to glow as did Golisopod, but despite all of it's effort. Golisopod broke free from the binding of the Psychic attack, before smacking Starmie back all the way to the wall where it's crystal was blinking.

"Starmie is unable to battle!" The referee declared.

Misty recalled Starmie as she took out her last Poke Ball.

"Gyarados, it's your turn to shine!" She yelled.

Out came a large serpentine Pokemon as it roared loudly while glowing in a creepy aura, causing both of their attacks to drop.

"Intimidate, huh?" Gary guessed.

"This isn't going to be easy." Ash added.

* * *

"The final battle! Clawitzer and Gyarados vs Golisopod and Wartortle, begin!" He announced.

"Clawitzer and Gyarados, use Hydro Pump!" Misty ordered.

"Wartortle, you use your own Hydro Pump!" Gary yelled.

All three water types launched a high projectile of water, the attacks clashed though Wartortle's Hydro Pump was pushed back since it was two against one.

"Golisopod, what other attacks do you have?" Ash asked.

Golisopod's left hand started to erupt in water as it leaped into the air, since both Clawitzer and Gyarados were trying to pin Wartortle down. Golisopod smashed Clawitzer onto the ground with yet another unknown attack to Ash, Gyarados swung it's tail as Golisopod got hit back in front of Ash.

"So, Golisopod has Aqua Jet and Razor Shell. I really need to ask Lillie on what the other attacks are." Ash thought to himself.

"Alright, Clawitzer, use Dark Pulse. Gyarados, use Hyper Beam!"

Both the Howitzer and Atrocious Pokémon started to charge their attacks as Ash and Gary nodded at each other.

"Let's end this, Golisopod, use Aqua Jet. Bring Wartortle with you!" Ash ordered.

With it's large hand, Golisopod scooped Wartortle from the ground before surrounding itself in a large veil of water.

"Wartortle, use Focus Punch!" Gary yelled.

From within Golisopod's Aqua Jet came a shine of light, without much reaction timing. Golisopod rammed into the two, as they flew all the way into the wall completely knocked out. Shocking Misty at the display.

"Both Clawitzer and Gyarados are unable to battle, Golisopod and Wartortle wins! Since Gym Leader Misty has lost all six of her Pokemon, the winners are Challenger Ash and Gary of Pallet Town!" He announced loudly.

Misty recalled both her Pokemon with a word of thank before lifting her head to meet the eyes of her challengers from Pallet Town.

"I must say, that performance from you weren't all that bad." She commented.

Ash and Gary fist bumped each other while giving one another a huge smile, as they look back to the front. Misty held out two blue coloured badges in the palms of her hand.

"Here, as proof of your victory over the Cerulean Gym. The Cascade Badge." She told them.

They each took one from her hand before bowing their heads.

"Thank you for the badge." They thanked.

"It's fine and you're welcome, you don't have to bow your heads. I'm no one special." She responded with a nervous laugh.

* * *

The boys soon left the gym as Gary turned to Ash.

"I guess this time's victory is thanks to you and that mysterious Pokemon of yours." Gary told him, this caused Ash to shook his head.

"It wasn't thanks to me, but Golisopod. It was Golisopod who put in most of the effort in fighting not me." Ash retorted as Gary laughed out loud.

"That sounds just like you, got any plans?" Gary questioned.

Ash was in thoughts for a moment before nodding his head.

"Yeah, I was planning to head to Vermillion City to check something. What about you?" Ash answered.

"I was planning to train near Cerulean City for awhile, so that the next time. I won't be losing to anyone that easily!" Gary voice with confidence as Ash smiled at him.

"Don't cut yourself short and good luck. Then I'll be heading to Rock Tunnel first." Ash waved.

Before Ash could step out of the gates of Cerulean City, Gary held onto his shoulder catching his attention entirely.

"Bring this along with you, you're going to need it if you're going through Rock Tunnel." Ash looked at his hand to see a flashlight as he nodded.

"Thanks, and take this in return. You're going to need it for your training." Ash responded in kind.

Gary took the object off his hands as he looked up and down from the object to Ash's face.

"Are you sure? This is like, a week or two rations of medicine!" Gary yelled as Ash laughed out loud.

"If you're going to train, you're certainly going to need a medicine in case you get hurt." He retorted.

"If you'll excuse me, Gary. I'll be leaving first." Ash waved.

The two boys immediately walked their separate ways, as one was heading for the mountains while the other was heading towards the field. And leaving each other out of sight with their own goodbyes.

* * *

A/N: Late update? Yes, apologies to you guys!

Ash's Current Team:

1\. Charmeleon (Male)

2\. Pidgeotto (Female)

3\. Beedrill (Unknown)

4\. Golisopod (Unknown)

5\. Nidorino (Male)

Otherwise,

PEACE!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

* * *

"Nidorino, use Double Kick!" Ash ordered.

The Poison Pin Pokémon leaped at a wild Geodude, kicking it twice in the face causing the Rock and Ground type Pokémon to run away far from sight. With Nidorino landing back in front of Ash, looking a little exhausted.

"Are you alright, Nidorino?" Ash questioned, receiving a negative answer from the Poison type Pokémon as Ash patted his head.

"Just take a long rest, thank you for helping out this far." Ash thanked him before recalling him back into his ball, as he set his eyes to the front.

It wasn't long after he had entered the cave or tunnel in this case, and all he saw was a swarm of wild Pokémon coming his way none stop for at least four hours now. And the exit was still nowhere in sight neither can the slightest line of light be seen, as he continued on his way.

"Nidorino, Pidgeotto and Beedrill are exhausted, we've been in here for four hours. And that was our twentieth encounter in this cave, and the wild Pokémon's here were stronger then the last each time they appear." Ash thought to himself.

He took a look around while shining the flashlight that Gary gave to him to get throughout the cave, noticing nothing but forks everywhere instead of a steady road. The tunnel nearest to him started having footsteps as Ash turn his head, noticing a Golem coming his way at high speed.

"Golisopod, I choose you!" Ash yelled.

The Net Ball which Ash threw burst open to reveal the Hard Scale Pokémon, who in turn created a large water blade on its right hand before practically sending the Megaton Pokémon flying backwards into a wall, though not knocked out living up to its name of having a high defensive power.

"I still have no idea what are your moves up until now, though that attack earlier didn't look like Razor Shell." Ash mumbled in embarrassment as Golisopod turned to look at its opponent.

Golisopod's left hand shined in yet another blue light before extending out a blade of water, as it clashed the attack with Golem's Rollout attack. Which caused both sides to leap back in recoil to re-oriented themselves.

A spark soon came from one of the many forks, and upon seeing the spark of electricity. Golem immediately to their confusion, turned tail and ran off at a rather high speed looking as if it wanted nothing to do with who or whatever caused that spark.

"A Rock and Ground type Golem, is scared of a electric type attack?" Ash said puzzled by the turn of events.

Golisopod turned towards him before returning back into it's ball with having the need of Ash recalling it, as the Kanto Trainer went to explore the source of electricity. He ran through many tunnels and turned many forks before coming into a slight view of what was going on.

* * *

In front of him was what he called the most ridiculous thing he had ever saw, and with then in sight. Ash was seeing a wild Pikachu facing off against two Sandshrew's and a Sandslash, though beside them was a fainted Golbat and Graveler who Ash assume fell prey to Pikachu's attack.

"Pikachu, the Mouse Pokémon and the evolved form of Pichu, Pikachu uses electricity to communicated with it's own kind or with other Electric type Pokémon's, it also charges up electricity before going to sleep every other night." Ash's dexter explained the nature of the Pokémon in front of the young Trainer as he kept the red device in his pocket.

Pikachu's tail glowed in a white light as it slammed down on the two Sandshrew's effectively knocking them out, before punching Sandslash in the face with fist glowing in an intense white light causing all three of them to run away in fear. With Pikachu proudly smirking at it's victory.

"That Pikachu sure is tough, I wonder why it's doing this though." Ash mumbled to himself.

Pikachu turned it's head, noticing the Trainer who saw it's battle as it smirked bright before getting into another battle stance. This shocked Ash as he threw a Poke Ball into the air, calling forth his Pokémon.

"Charmeleon, use Flamethrower!" He ordered.

The ball burst open to reveal the Flame Pokémon, who launched a intense Flamethrower at Pikachu. As the Electric type Pokémon countered by firing off a strong looking Thunderbolt, dispersing both attack rather easily.

"Shadow Claw!"

"Meleon!" Charmeleon roared loudly, as he extended out a sharp shadow-like claw. Before charging at Pikachu who in turn clashed a Focus Punch attack with Charmeleon's Ghost type attack.

And to Ash's surprise, Pikachu managed to out power Charmeleon as Ash's starter Pokémon was send flying back to his feet before getting up again. Only for a Thunderbolt to fly in his direction, as Charmeleon took the full attack being unable to dodge it in time.

"Charmeleon!" Ash yelled loudly, as Charmeleon shattered the attack with his willpower. Panting heavily as he looked at Pikachu who mockingly gave him the 'Bring it on' motion using it's finger.

"Don't fall for the provocation, Charmeleon. Now, use Flamethrower!" Ash told the Fire type starter who's tail flame burned intensely, before firing a huge torrent of flame at Pikachu.

With the shock of it's life, the Flamethrower attack burned the Mouse Pokémon harshly. And as the attack ends, Pikachu was growling loudly upon being hurt. And in retaliation, Pikachu charged at Charmeleon with body covered in electricity.

"That's Volt Tackle, Charmeleon. You have to dodge it!" Ash ordered.

Charmeleon gather all of his strength as he leaped into the air, causing Pikachu to rush pass below him. But as Charmeleon is in the air, Charmeleon's belly glowing in an intense bluish rainbow light as he opened his mouth to fire an attack which formed the shape of a small dragon. As the attack crashed down on Pikachu, knocking it out.

"What the-" Ash mumbled as he pulled out his Pokedex.

"So, that was Dragon Rage. Charmeleon learned a new move!" Ash cheered.

Charmeleon soon landed on the ground before kneeling down as he look at Ash, who took out a Nest Ball. And upon throwing the ball at Pikachu, the Mouse Pokémon got sucked into it as it landed on the ground rolling once and twice. Though what shocked Ash the most, is when the ball burst open to reveal a badly injured Pikachu.

"Does it still wants to fight? And in that condition?!" Ash yelled in shock.

Pikachu growled loudly in anger before letting loose a few electricity which went wild, shocking everything near it as Ash widen his eyes.

"Pikachu is losing control over it's own electricity! Charmeleon, quick hold onto Pikachu and root your toe into the ground!" Ash ordered sternly.

With immediate response, Charmeleon held tightly onto Pikachu before rooting his toes into the ground. Rooting most of the electricity, as an hour passed by. Pikachu stopped sparking as it sat down on the ground panting heavily, trying not to faint as Ash kneeled down beside it.

"Pikachu, I know you're trying to put up a strong look. But endangering yourself like that isn't going to help you solve anything either, so why don't you come with me?" Ash suggested, causing the Mouse Pokémon to look at him in the eyes as Ash patted it's head.

"I promise that I'll take care of you, so why don't we get out of here?" Ash told the wild Pokémon who thought for a moment before nodding it's head.

The pair finally got out of the dark cave with Pikachu's guidance, as Charmeleon and Pikachu collapsed on the ground from exhaustion. Ash immediately recalled Charmeleon back into his Poke Ball, before tapping Pikachu with a Luxury Ball capturing the Mouse Pokémon successfully.

* * *

Deciding to rest a day at Lavender Town, Ash sat down in front of the computer dialling a certain number. And that was Professor Oak's number, as the elderly professor picked up the call where Gary's picture was also in.

"Hello there, Ash." Professor Oak greeted, causing Gary to turn his head towards the other side of the screen.

"Oh, Ash. I was just about to call you on your Xtransceiver too." Gary said a loud, making Ash raise his eyebrow in confusion.

"Well, I'm here now. What do you need?" Ash questioned as Gary dig around his bag before pulling out a certain looking scale that was familiar to Ash.

The scale was purely blue in coloured with a yellow tipped end, and to Ash that was known as a Dragon Scale. A rare and valuable evolution item needed for certain evolution, as he looked at Gary.

"I don't know what this is, do you think you have any clue?" Gary asked curiously as Ash nodded his head.

"Well, in fact I do. That item is known as a Dragon Scale, an item used for Seadra's evolution." Ash answered his friend's question as Gary look at the item in his hand.

Though Gary's question may have been answered, Professor Oak stared at Ash through the computer screen before smiling at him.

"Say, Ash my boy. What can I help you with?" He asked, catching Ash's full attention as he lifted up a Net Ball which contains Golisopod.

"Professor, do you happen to know of a Pokémon known as Golisopod?" He asked, making the Kanto Professor look through his database.

While looking through the entire database, Professor Oak had a look of marvellous on his face as he looked away from his computer before looking at Ash's direction.

"I'm sending you the data of Golisopod to your Pokedex, please do take a look." He told one of the three young Trainers from Pallet Town.

Ash's Pokedex immediately started to beep loudly, indicating that the data he received was successfully convoyed to him. And upon taking out the red device, he looked at the data given to him by Professor Oak.

"Golisopod, the Hard Scale Pokémon, Golisopod has a diamond-like armor which surrounds it's body and has retractable claws which acts as it's weapon in battle." Dexter told Ash about Golisopod's nature as he pointed the device at the Net Ball to reveal Golisopod's data.

 **Name: Golisopod**

 **Type: Bug/Water**

 **Ability: Emergency Exit**

 **Gender: Male**

 **OT: Lillie**

 **Known Moves: Liquidation, First Impression, Aqua Jet, Pin Missle**

"Emergency Exit? That's a weird Ability to be named. I wonder what it does." Ash mumbled to himself.

With another glance at his Pokedex, Ash decided to look up on Golisopod's Ability.

"Emergency Exit, is Golisopod's signature Ability. When Golisopod loses interest in battle or is on the verge of losing, it will activate this ability to return to it's ball before swapping out with another Pokémon." Dexter explained as Ash kept the device.

After sitting back down, Ash turn his head to the screen before smiling brightly.

"Thank you very much, Professor Oak. The data you send was very helpful." Ash thanked sincerely as Professor laughed a little.

"I'm happy to help, Ash. Now, be safe on your journey you two." The elderly man responded as both the youth nodded their head before switching off the call on the respective end.

* * *

The next morning rose up in the sky early as Ash was in Vermillion City, right after passing through Route 12 though the road was what he deems as shaky since it was a bridge.

"Finally, I've never thought that a bridge would be that shaky." Ash grunted loudly as he panted lightly from nausea.

After gathering himself together, Ash walked into Vermillion City where he could see a rather huge ship with the word of S.S. Anne written on the side. He soon stopped by the Pokémon Center for a quick check-up for his Pokémon, although two other people were already there.

"Well, well. It seems like Ash is still the last to arrive." Gary's voice said jokingly, as Ash turn his head to see Gary leaning against a wall while Leaf was sitting on the couch.

"It's not me who's late, it's you guys who are too early." Ash grinned, though his speech caused Leaf to laugh loudly. Meanwhile Gary sighed loudly, knowing that the words were directed to his earlier quote.

Ash soon sat down on the sofa opposite of Leaf before raising his eyebrow in curiosity, wanting to know why they were here.

"So, what's your business in Vermillion City? I mean, Gary could have his Gym Battle here. But there's not a single Contest here." Ash started to rake up a conversation, as the two look at each other before looking back at him.

"Well, Leaf here actually wanted to board the ship. But as you know, those tickets don't come easily and we're kids moreover and when I was finished telling her that, you came in." Gary answered with a shrug as Ash nodded in understanding.

He was in thoughts for a few moments before remembering what Bill had passed on to him, after the incident at the Cerulean City Lighthouse. He quickly took off his bag, before ravaging through the contents inside.

"I think I might be able to help with that." Ash told them, making both Leaf and Gary to look at each other. Wondering what Ash was on about.

"Here."

Looking back at Ash, the Fire type starter Trainer handed them both each a ticket for the ship before putting his bag back on himself. As he stood up.

"I got this ticket from Bill at the Lighthouse at Cerulean City, I was wondering what to do with them since I got three. But since you guys are here, I'd figure that I would give them to you guys." Ash explained.

Both of them took a ticket each before looking back at Ash, who nodded back at them causing them to smile. They soon head out towards the ship, as they got on board using the tickets that Ash had given them to find themselves on the luxury ride of Kanto.

"This place is luxurious!" Leaf squealed as Gary chuckled.

"S.S. Anne is Kanto's most luxurious ship, of course it's luxurious. Although I have never thought that I would get to ride on one of this, thanks to Ash." Gary responded.

"We're friends, so don't worry about it. But I wonder what I can find here, so let's go ship exploring or rather Anne exploring." He said jokingly before running off to who knows where, the same goes for Leaf and Gary as they each ran their separate directions.

* * *

Ash wondered towards the shopping part of the ship, before walking up to a store where he found himself staring at various items. Evolution Items to be exact, there were items ranging from Oval Stones for Happiny's evolution all the way to Deep Sea Tooth and Scale for Clamperl's evolution, Evolution stones were also included in the item list.

"I might get myself a Moon Stone for Nidorino in case he decides to evolve into Nidoking, but getting a Thunder Stone for Pikachu may also be a good idea." He mumbled to himself, only to feel a spark of electricity beside his cheeks.

Ash jolted up in shock as he turn his head to see Pikachu, cheeks sparking with electricity with the look of 'Give me or buy me that stone, and you're toast'. Causing Ash to rub it's cheeks.

"Alright, alright. I won't buy you that stone, but I might get myself a Moon Stone for Nidorino." Ash retorted as Pikachu let out a relief 'chaaa', only for Ash to turn back at it.

"Wait a minute, when did you get out?!" He yelled loudly.

Pikachu seemingly put a grin on it's face before looking away from the ball, and jus through it's actions. Ash could guess that Pikachu hates being in the ball, and decided not to put it back in.

Just right after buying the Moon Stone, Ash walked over to the central plaza where he saw Leaf standing in the crowd. With Gary nowhere in sight, perking up interest of what was going on, he walked up to Leaf for an answer.

"Leaf! Where's Gary?" Ash asked, only for Leaf to point into the crowd of people.

"There."

Ash turn his head to see Gary's Eevee battling a familiar face to him, and that was Lillie with her Pokémon. One which she calls Ribombee, and could also possibly be a Pokémon from Alola, and wanting a challenge for himself. Ash decided to look into the list for a battle, as Leaf sighed loudly at the boy's actions of what she would call 'finding trouble'.

"The battle between Trainer Ash and Trainer Lucas will now being, each Trainer is allowed one Pokemon. And the battle will be over when one side is unable to battle, present your Pokémon!" The referee yelled.

"Golisopod, I choose you!" Ash called.

"Marowak, I'm counting on you!" Lucas yelled.

Both side came out from their respective ball, as Golisopod was looking at Marowak who spun it's bone before stomping it on the ground ready for battle.

"Golisopod vs Marowak, begin!" The referee announced.

"First Impression." Ash ordered.

Golisopod raised his head before disappearing from sight, shocking Lucas's Marowak. Only to reappear in front of Marowak after a few seconds, as he sends the Bone Keeper Pokémon into the air with a strike from his right claw.

"What kind of move was that?" A person in the crowd said puzzled by Golisopod's action.

"Marowak, use bone rush!" Lucas ordered.

Marowak soon got back on it's feet as the bone on it's hand started to shine in a blue light, creating a long bone before charging towards Golisopod. Who guarded himself with his armor covered hand, repelling Marowak backwards without a single scratch on his body.

"What the?!" Lucas roared.

"Golispod has a rather tough defense, now. Use Pin Missile!" Ash yelled.

Golispod bend down on the floor, before firing off needle-like missiles at Marowak who spun it's bone to guard itself from the barrage of missiles. But right after the attack, Golisopod charged at the Ground type Pokémon with a blue blade created on his right hand, as he strike down on Marowak sending it into the skies once more.

"Use Iron Head!" Lucas ordered.

Marowak initiated it's attack by turning it's head into steel, before rushing at Golisopod who once again guarded himself with his armored hands before bouncing Marowak off. Sustaining not a hit hard enough to knock him down.

"End this with Liquadation!"

Golidopod soon slotted his right hand between his left hand and waist, before creating a huge water blade as he charged at Marowak who was still re-orienting itself. And being unable to dodge such a big attack in time, Golisopod slashed down on the Bone Keeper Pokémon knocking it out as it landed on the floor.

"Marowak is unable to battle, Golisopod wins. So the winner for this battle is Ash!" The referee declared loudly, making the whole crowd erupt in cheer.

Ash recalled Golisopod back into his Net Ball before walking up to Lucas extending out his hand.

"Thanks for the battle." Ash said to the defeated Trainer.

"You too, and that mysterious Pokémon of yours sure is powerful. And the next time we meet, it's not going to be the same." Lucas replied while shaking his hands as they walked their separate ways.

* * *

While walking back to Leaf's location, Ash noticed that Gary and Lillie were already done battling. As the blonde girl was the first to notice his return.

"Ash! Over here!" She yelled loudly, causing the other two to look at her with looks of curiosity.

"Hey there, Lillie. Didn't expect to see you here." Ash greeted, as Lillie simply smiled at him.

"Alola to you, and I too didn't expect to see you here." She greeted, as the three Kanto Trainers tilted their head in confusion.

Lillie chuckled at their reaction before looking at them.

"The word 'Alola' is a way we greet each other back in my Region." She explained as they nod their heads in understanding.

"And guys, this is Lillie. And Lillie, these are my friends Gary and Leaf." Ash introduced, with Lillie bowing at them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." She responded as Gary and Leaf nodded.

"Likewise."

Gary then went beside Ash before hanging a hand over his shoulder as he smirked at the Fire type starter.

"Since when did you get yourself a girlfriend, eh?" This cause both Ash and Lillie to bright up in embarrassment as Ash lightly elbowed Gary's stomach.

"What in the world are you talking about, Gary? Lillie's just a friend." Ash retorted, which gave Leaf a devious idea.

"If she isn't than how is it that you know such a girl such as Lillie?" She teased as Ash face palmed himself, forgetting that Gary and Leaf were what the town call the 'Ultimate Teasers'.

Deciding to ignore their continuous teasing, Ash decided to change the subject.

"By the way, Lillie. How's Clefairy?" Ash asked as Lillie took out her Friend Ball, before calling out Clefairy whom she picks up.

"Clefairy is doing just fine, and I'm guessing that Golisopod is doing just fine?" Ash nodded as he threw the Net Ball into the sky, calling forth the Hard Scale Pokémon who roared loudly.

"Golisopod is also doing just fine, or rather. His in perfect shape." Ash told the Alola native.

Gary and Leaf were looking left and right at Lillie and Ash, as the Water type starter look at Ash.

"You mean to tell me that strong looking bug was given to you by her?!" He yelled, as Ash wagged his fingers.

"Traded to me, Gary. Not given." He corrected.

"Though it would seem to me that you and Golisopod are already made a perfect team." Leaf commented bluntly as Ash scratched his own head.

Ash's bag soon started to shake a lot as Pikachu popped out from said object, with a box in hand. And that box to Ash, was his berry box as Pikachu simply popped the cover off before reaching in to take a Sitrus Berry, just as it started munching on it in pure delight.

"Chaaa!" Pikachu cried in joy, after eating that refreshing fruit.

"Since when did you get yourself a Pikachu, Ash?" Leaf questioned before leaning close to Pikachu who looked at her, but decided to ignore the brunette.

"I captured Pikachu at Rock Tunnel, though it was a pretty tough fight." Ash answered, as he scratched Pikachu's chin. Making the Mouse Pokémon purr in delight.

Deciding to explore the ship even more, the gang of four soon made their way to the balcony to enjoy the view of the sea.

"I've been wanting to ask, Lillie?" Ash started, catching the blonde girl's attention fully.

"How did you get on this ship anyways? I mean, the three of us got a ticket each, but how did you get on board?" Ash questioned as Lillie blinked her eyes at him, before deciding to answer his question.

"I simply bought a ticket on board." She smiled brightly.

The three Kanto Trainers froze in shock, because they know for a fact that the ticket costs a high price to buy, and Lillie for one just bought it to get on board.

"Wait… wait, wait, wait, wait. You mean to tell me, you bought a ticket for this ship!" Gary yelled as Lillie nodded her head.

"Is as I said, I bought a ticket, why?" She tilted her head in confusion as the three of them were at lost of words.

"Lillie… the ticket costs a whole load of cash to buy, how-" Leaf voice with pure shock, as Lillie simply laughed a little.

"I have my ways, but for now we'll leave it at that, shall we?" She said with a bright smile as they sweat dropped.

The ship's horn soon went off as Ash turned around, before waving at them hastily.

"See you guys later, I got a Gym Battle to fight!" Ash yelled.

But before they could get the chance to say goodbye to Ash, said Trainer had already disappeared from sight a long time ago as they sighed loudly.

"He runs as fast as he talks, doesn't he?" Leaf teased behind his back.

"I'm sure we'll meet him again, so let's see where the ship brings us today." Gary answered.

* * *

At the Vermilion City's harbour, Ash ran out from the luxurious ship before turning around as the ship left from sight as he smiled.

"Let's win this Gym Battle as well, shall we?" He mumbled to himself before running off into town.

* * *

New teammate has been added, and Ash learned the origin of Golisopod. Please R&R if you wish, but please don't put anything mean that will enrage others!

Ash's Current Team:

1\. Charmeleon (Male)

2\. Pidgeotto (Female)

3\. Beedrill (Unknown)

4\. Golisopod (Male)

5\. Nidorino (Male)

6\. Pikachu (Unknown)

Otherwise,

PEACE!


End file.
